


The night that changed it all

by DruzRen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, My First Fanfic, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruzRen/pseuds/DruzRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and relationships never end well. Man or women, it didn’t mattered, she always got hurt.  So after being heartbroken on more time, she closes in herself and focuses only in her job.<br/>But everything changes at the wedding of her best friend Bolin, when she meets a really special woman that not only gives her faith in love again, and a unforgettable night. But before they can be together, she would have to face some inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Hi. So... this is like my first story ever and I had this idea since months ago but I never had the corage to write it. Fortunately, I met someone, that now is my friend, and he encouraged me to do it, even if he is helping me when I got stuck.  
> I apologize if there's things that doesn't make sense. English is not my first language, but here I am, wanting to share it with you...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_FINALLY!_ My shift at the station has ended.

It had been 24 long hours at work, well, not really because of Bolin and his shenanigans all day long, not to mention the constant harassment of my male co-workers at the office, that has turn in a place where there is only one female (Me) and the apes (the men), I swear, if Tenzin hasn't put me an ultimatum about punching people at work I would have got fired a long time ago.

_(I’m a paramedic at Republic City Fire Station)_

It’s a cloudy morning, and it seems that it will rain soon. I walk to my apartment, when I was supposed to be playing a friendly match of basketball with Bolin like we do every morning after work, but he told me he had plans in the last minute, so here I am, going home earlier than normally than I would, hoping that when I get Mako will be waiting for me.

I smile a thought of my boyfriend, Mako and I had been together for the past year and I have to admit that I have never been happier in a relationship with someone before. Yes, I have dated a few people before, my last relationships never were good and every time I got hurt. But after a while I met him and everything changed. He makes me feel a lot of emotions I've never felt before. And I have to admit that not everything in our relationship has been all hearts and flowers, but we always found a way to resolve our problems, especially lately.

 I don't know what happened but Mako has been a little distant lately. We have a fight a couple of days back, but he never acted this way when we fought before.

Usually our fights are for stupid things, like a few weeks back, I was pissed because an idiot at work tried hitting on me and when I said that I was in a relationship he didn't listen and tried again but this time by slapping me in the ass. I've obviously returned it the favor, by cracking his "nuts" (It was the reason I was scolded by Tenzin), so when I told Mako, he was on fire (but not in the hot way), because he said that I couldn't go punching everybody just because someone was trying to hit on me. I got angry because he said nothing about _ME BEING SLAPPED IN THE ASS!_ I mean, he should've been angry that someone was stalking his _GIRLFRIEND_ but _NOOO_ , he had to go all 'I'm a cop and you should respect the rules blablablah''We didn't talk to each other like about 3 hours after we realized about each other mistakes and started making… _"Stuff”._

What reminds me that today is our ANNIVERSARY! I should probably stop by and buy a cake or maybe something more cute (if you know what I've mean).

For my luck, there is a bakery right around the corner. I would have to buy the cake there if I want to surprise Ma... _Bolin?!_

"Bolin? What are you doing here?"

The moment I pronounced the B, he jumped at the sound of my voice; I suspected that he didn't expected that a fellow co-worker would see him staring at a window especially if that co-worker is _his_ best friend since 3rd grade.

He turned slowly to look at me with a nervous look in his face and wide eyes. 

"K- Korra!? Wha - What are you doing here?" He stuttered playing with his hands.

"I asked you first" I said with my hands on my hips, because I knew that something was weird on Bolin, well, most weird than usual. 

"I-I-I was on my way home, yeah!" he tried to avoid to make eye contact, and his forehead was sweating, it was exactly like the time when he and Mako tried to peak me and my cousin Eska when we were in high school.

I frowned "Bolin, we both know that you live in the other side of the city. That and your black suit now have white horizontal lines because you were hiding in a place with the sign: wet paint. So spit it out. Now" He signed defeated and his shoulder slumped.

"Oh, man! You know me so well" He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine! I'll tell you but promise me you won't tell Mako. Promise me, dude!" He took me by the shoulders and started shaking me. 

"Okay, fine, chill out bro!" I said while I was trying to break free of his grip. 

He signed again "Look the reason why I was hiding it's because of... huh..., well it would be better if I show you" he pointed out through the window inside the bakery. And I saw an old woman between sixty and seventy years old. 

"Okay, Bo. I knew you liked mature woman's... But that lady could be your grandma!" - I shouted with a strange expression on my face.

"W-What!? No! No no no no! That's not what I mean!" Bolin said while he face was covered in red.

"Then who?" After I asked, Bolin pointed out the young woman that was **_behind the counter_** giving the old lady his cake. She was really pretty. A little short than me, tan skin a shade lighter than me, green eyes and a black bob hair.

I smirked when the realization hit me.

" _So_ , how long have you been "stalking" her outside the window" I couldn't help but tease him about it.

He turned to me with shock in his face and a really obvious blush.

I know Bolin for many years now and that unique characteristic just means something. 

"That long, Bo! You can't do this every time you like a girl" I said with a little frustration knowing my friend behavior.

"Oh, yeah?" Bolin said with little aggression "I want you to name at least one girl that -"

"Well, there's Ginger, and my cousin Eska, and that girl we meet at the party at Kai's, what was her name… After I began to make a list of Bolin's former loves, he stopped me with one of his hands in my mouth before people that were passing by could hear more.

"Stop! I get it!" There was now a deep blush in his face, even his ears were red.

He took away his hand from my mouth and I chuckled at his reaction. He acted like a teenager with a big crush.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" I gave him my signature lopsided smile, he just pouted "but seriously, you been staring at her for… what? A few weeks? A month?" I thought at loud.

"Six months…" he murmured. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you!?" I shouted and a few people that were passing by looked us with disapproval. "Bo! C'mon! If you like this girl so much, then why you haven't asked her out? Or just asked her name? Do you even know her name?"

Bolin just looked down; clearly ashamed that he didn't asked her name. "I was going to do it" he whispered, then raised his head to look at me "But then, when I was about to walk through the door, I panicked" he pointed out to her outfit "That's what the suit was for…" his voice a little low. He was really sad about it.

“ _Wait._ So this is why you said you had plans earlier?” He nodded slowly, no meeting my eyes.

"Hey, Bo" I tried to grab his attention because he was looking everywhere but me. "Bo" I repeated, and this time he made eye contact with me "Don't worry about" I put a hand in his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze "I'll help you to get the number of your crush" I smiled "Also I have to get a cake for Makorra 1 year anniversary" A dreamy look on my face.

He squealed and then gave a big crushing hug that I couldn't breathe "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! You've saved my life!"

 _For Spirits Sake! What does this boy eat!?_  

"Bo… Can't… Breathe!" Somehow I managed a few words. He seemed to realize that he was suffocating me and loose his grip on me. 

"Sorry!" I coughed a little so I could bring some air to my lungs, after I was recovered he smiled at me "I really owe you one" Then his smile turned into a smirk "And also… when is the wedding?" he wiggled his eyebrows teasing me.

I blushed really hard, not just because of Bolin's teasing but also because of a group of girls were hearing our conversation and they giggled at what Bolin said, so I shoved him my stuff I tried to left the scene the quickest as possible to get the number from the girl in charge of giving the cakes. I didn't have a lot of time because I wanted to surprise Mako so after entering the bakery I was shook my head and got to work.

A little bell rang what I entered. The place smelled really nice. The bakery was really big, and they were all types of bread. Man, I was hungry.

So I went straight to the girl, full of confidence; I will get that number AND buy a really special cake for my special one. _Wow. Okay, that was really cheesy._

When came to the counter the girl stopped doing... Whatever she was doing and smiled at me.

"Hi, welcome to Zaofu Bakery, were our cakes shines as the metal. My name is Opal, How can I help you?" she said with a bright smile in her face.

And... My brain chose that special time to go dead and I totally forgot the plan I had in mind! _Ugh. Thanks a lot brain._

So, I blustered out the first thing that came to my mind. "Um... Hi, I'm looking for a cake and also... Your number?" I put my hand behind my neck.

Opal seemed a little in shock about what I said because her behavior changed from a friendly cat to a dog ready to protect his territory. _Was it something I said?_

"Listen ma'am I don't know what your intentions are but a have a mop and I know how to use it." Opal took the mop that was right behind her; she passed through the counter and began to kick me out of the shop. _Definitely something I said._

"W-wait! That's... That's not what I mean!" I was trying to protect myself from Opal and her "deadly mop attack"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS- " Before Opal could finish the sentence I noticed that she realized that somebody (Bolin) was staring at the scene from outside the window, because then, she turned red like a tomato, thrower the mop to the floor, turned back and began to walk slowly to the room behind the counter with her hands covering her face. A few seconds passed and a man with weird hair came out of the room from which Opal had entered.

"Hi, welcome to Zaofu Bakery, were our cakes shines as the metal. My name is Huan, How can I help you?" He said with an 'I don't really care what you want, so hurry so I can come back to do whatever I was doing, which is much better than this' face.

_What is wrong with this bakery staff, first a bipolar girl and now an imitation of Skrillex?_

"Uh... Where's the girl that was trying to hit with the mop?" Concern in my voice. 

"She's dying of embarrassment, I don't really care, so what do you want?" Huan said with no interest at all. 

I ran a hand through my hair "I just want to talk with Opal, would you bring her here, please?" He looked at me clearly annoyed, then signed and turned away and walked through the threshold he just came a minute ago.

A few seconds passed and Opal came into view, annoy visible in her face. She walked to the counter and pointed a finger in my chest "Listen, gal. I don't know what your deal is, but let me tell you that I'm not interested in you or any woman. I like men's and I can't talk to the guy I have a crush with, because I'm really nervous when I want to talk to him! So unless you're here to buy something or help me with my problem I have to ask you to leave or this time I will use a knife" she finished her little speech and showed me said knife. 

I put my hands in front of me trying to calm her down "EASY, EASY. I'm not going to try something with you" she relaxed but only a little, she was still holding the knife "The thing is, my friend, over there "I pointed to the window" has been, kind of, watching you for... Some time. And he was about to ask you your number but he panicked... just like you. And since I'm his friend I told him I will help him and that's why I asked your number, BUT THEN YOU ATTACKED ME WITH A FREAKING MOP!" I said with anger, I mean who use a mop to attack their customers. After saying this I noticed that Opal was turning red, maybe because she remembered all the silly stuff she did. 

"Well, I am sorry but I not give my number to a stranger just because she claims that 'she is helping her handsome friend', and that's my final decision."She said with confidence in her words. 

I was about to give up about the phone and just buy the cake, but Bolin would be broken about, I have to do something I have never backed down about nothing and this thing would not be the first, I was going to say something but I was interrupted by a pair of male twins that just arrived, by the looks they have I suspected they were part of the staff.

"Hello little sis! Your favorite's brothers in the world have arrived." The both of them said. 

"Wing, Wei, can you please be a less noisy we have a customer... A very weird customer."

_Excuse me!?  I swear I'll get that number even if I HAVE TO BOLIN AND OPAL TOGETHER BY THE FORCE. YEAH, I'M A BIG FAN OF STAR WARS AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!_

"What do you mean?" One of the clones said with a little curiosity.

"This woman came for something more than a cake" Said Opal with the same tone than before but this time by taking one of her hands to the hips.

"What are you talking about, O?" asked the other clone with confusion.

"Remember a month ago when a girl came for Wei's number but she received Wing's because she couldn't tell the difference and he ended up being stalked by a creepy old man?" Opal said will she tried to make the siblings remember.

_What…?_

"OH…" the both said in unison but after processing what the girl told them, the two brother's began to make weird faces, and rushed to the side of the counter where Opal was. One of them put his left arm around her waist and the other covered her mouth with his hand. Meanwhile, the other one put his arms around both of his siblings. They kind of created a "barrier hug" to shield her like a bunch of kids protecting their toys.

"Listen _miss_ , our little Opal is not interested in _women_. She's interested in sweat, muscles and facial hair” Said the one named Wei ( _I think_ ) and flexed one of his arms to make it clear “Just like the guy who is standing right outside in the window" I looked behind me to find Bolin with all the confusion in his face. I rolled my eyes and turned to look back to the three idiots in front of me. Opal was trapped between them and began to whimper and struggle to free herself.

 _What is going on?_  

"Yeaaaaaaah, just because she gets scared like a chicken whenever she try to talk with him doesn't mean she will change tastes " Said the called Wing (I think), surprisingly Opal finally got free from their brother's "hug" and just as she did it, I could see her looking like a tomato (I wasn't sure if it was red from angry or red from embarrassment), it didn’t took long enough to Opal from grabbing her

"Lethal weapon" and turning towards Wing and Wei, and she began walking in very slow pace, like she did with me a few minutes ago, but in this case was very effective, adding a death glare to her brothers, the twins realized about her sibling actions and they looked... frightened?

_I wonder if there is a story behind that mop…_

I needed to cover my mouth because I couldn't stop myself from laughing. They looked so funny, I mean, they come first and enter with an "I am so macho and I will protect my little sis" attitude just to be turned into "Please, don’t kill me, I’ll shut up" scene, but at least I knew that my mission will be a total success.

"I see, would you be a sweetie and prepare me order while I'll tell the guy outside the window that you're not interested" I begin to turn around really slowly (to make a little drama) when I heard the most sweet word in that moment. 

"Wait!" I knew for sure that Bolin would be my "slave" for the rest of his life, so in respond to Opal petition I begin to turn back with a little smile in my face. 

"Ooooooh, so we are talking about the same men, that's good to know" while saying this I started to walk into her direction with a tiny smirk on my face.

"Because, you see " while watching my nails very attentively  "I have been working with that guy a few years now and when he asked me to do this I wasn't able to refuse,  but I understand if you don't want to-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because suddenly, there was a plastic bag in front on me.

"This is for you" It was Opal who gave me the cake, and I took it, then the girl begin to make my bill but she also wrote something on it, they were... _NUMBERS!_ "And this is for him" she was blushing really hard. 

"Thank you, and here you have". I gave her the money for cake, and started to go towards the exit, waved my hand and got out the store as quickly I could because I wanted to get the hell out of there before she could use her "Mighty Mjolnir” against me, again, but at least I got the _FREAKING NUMBER!_  

But thanks to a very over-reacting friend my lungs were about to suffer from another hug attack. 

I had just walked a few steps out of the bakery when Bolin came directly to me with his 'crushing affection' 

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" "You're the best bro someone could ask for! Well, not like brother, brother, because Mako is my brother, but like a bro kind of friend! I could kiss you right now but won't do it, because you have a boyfriend who is my brother and that would probably be weird cheating... But anyways! I owe you a big time, Kor! You just literally saved my life." He was suffocating me again while jumping like a little girl with a new doll. 

"Like I always do?" I managed to ask him while the air was going out from my lungs. After a few seconds more, he put me gently on the ground, not before giving me a kiss in the cheek. He gave me a sheepish smile.                                                   

"I swear it Korra, this girl had me feeling things that I don't even know how to describe, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" he returned me my stuff.

_If he keeps doing that with his voice, I swear he will turn into a sonic weapon._

"Okay Bolin, but listen, if you screw up I would not came to your rescue like when Eska was trying to tied to her in marriage.

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT, THAT GIRL WAS NUTS!" Bolin screamed again, but this time was on the defensive. He seemed to realize about his ‘little’ outburst and he turned his head to the window that belonged to the bakery, where a very amused Opal saw everything that just happened, and when she noted that she was caught staring, said girl blushed a ran away from the scene.

Bolin had a similar thought, because he took me by the arm and dragged me away from the bakery. He was so embarrassed that I couldn’t help but laughing at his silliness. I walked him to the bus stop, and gave him the piece of paper with Opal’s number. I could already tell that they would make a really cute couple. Maybe we could go to double dates… Anyway, the bus came and we said our goodbyes.

So I resumed my walk towards to my apartment, with this very deli - _WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?_  

I checked the bag were the cake was, and I found the weirdest cake I have never seen in MY. ENTIRE. LIFE. And that's something to consider, because you know, I grew up with Bolin and 'Awko' Mako.

The cake likes the Deformed Mona Lisa, but 10 times WORSE!

But, well I simply don't care because we are going to eat it anyway, so I shrugged and kept walking towards my love nest, and for my luck it started raining, so I had no other option than grabbing a cab. 

I gave him my address and in less than 10 minutes we were there. I paid him and left the car. The building had 6 floors and it was blue, some of the windows were opened, but the one that belonged to my apartment was closed. 

 _Weird_. _Mako usually has long since waked up. And he always opens the window._

I shrugged it off and entered the building, I picked up my mail (TRASH), but I didn’t bother in checking it, because usually everything is for Mako.

My apartment was in the third floor, but since the building is receiving maintenance I was forced to use the stairs. I arrived to my floor and went directly to my door; I pulled out my keys, and opened it. I put my bag and my guitar in the couch at the living room.

 _Oh!  Did I forget to mention?_ Sometimes when we don’t have calls in the station, I bring my guitar and play a few songs for the boys. They say I have talent, but I just shrug and say it is nothing, just a hobby I have since I was a teenager. 

I took direction right to the kitchen to left the cake on the table and then started to go directly to the room that Mako and I share.

It was kind o weird that he was asleep at this hour in the morning. So I opened the door, and for my surprise, I saw a bulge under the covers, I think that somebody (more like Mako) was a bit lazy today, but that was going to change.

"Oh, Mako..." I said with a sexy tone as I began to approach the bed really slowly, while a started to take off my dry clothes in a very erotic way, I climbed on the bed just to start crawling towards him like a tigress lurking her prey, but this time the prey was my man.

"I think that somebody has been sleeping more than usual, but don't worry, I will make sure that you are more than awake today" I was getting under the blankets just to start with my plan.

His back was turned to me so my lips started to go close his neck by kissing it in a slow pace while ascending towards his head, while at the same time one of my hands took direction between his legs ( _if you know what I mean_ ) so I can grab his… 

_Wait a minute._

_Where is his-_  

"Korra?" I heard the familiar voice, but I didn't want to believe. 

That was Mako's voice, but if he’s the one calling... 

_Then who is in my bed?_


	2. Chapter 1: The aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The most terrible thing about it is not that it breaks one's heart. Hearts are made to be broken, but that turns one’s heart to stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shy person appears*  
> Hey, guys... I'm not dead, I swear!  
> It's just that a days after I published de chapter, my teachers went crazy, and I had a lot of projects to do and today I had my last final, so I have been working like a slave on the chapter.  
> A chapter that I HATE, because it took me soooo long to finish.  
> That and the guy that helps me to write has become addicted to visual drugs (Fallout 4 -_-)
> 
> Anyway... here's the chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical error.
> 
> Also, your comments made my day! I read it all, it's just that I'm too shy to answer.
> 
> I'll shut up now.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_Who_ was in her bed was a good question.

 

Korra found out that Mako was cheating on her, and this wasn't the first time. He'd been doing for at least two months.

 

It was the fourth time that something like this happened to her. Having her heart broken for so many times that she wondered if there was a heart to break.

 

She felt numb, doing things without even realizing. She thought she heard Mako’s voice trying to explain to her the “situation” in which she found him. The only thing that she vaguely remembered to do was going directly to the kitchen, taking the “cake” and put it in the trash. Mako followed her, still trying to get her attention, but she just walked past him, taking her bag and guitar from the couch, and turning towards the door. She didn’t make it there, though. Her boyfriend… EX BOYFRIEND took her by the arm in a desperate attempt to stop her and make her listen to what he was saying.  And in that moment…something snapped inside of her, making her realize what Mako did to her. She shook off Mako’s hand, and by reflex and hate, she connected her punch directly in to his nose.

 

He didn’t expect it at all, so when the hit came, he ended up in the floor, groaning from pain. He covered his nose with his hands, trying to decrease the pain. Korra could see that there was blood, and she almost felt guilty for punch him like that. She had never hit him like that… but that thought was forgotten nearly as soon as it came. She was furious and he deserved that for playing with her feelings in that way.

 

“Fuck you, Mako” she said, and with that, she left the apartment.

           

Something that Mako didn't realized when he came out of the apartment is that Korra took the keys of Mako's bike, (the one he use to go on patrol) and she crashed it towards a nearby lamppost, where she wrote with lipstick:

 

_"MY NAME IS MAKO I HAVE THE WEIRDEST EYEBROWS AND I’M AN ASSHOLE"_

Korra went to the Avatar Park, where she took a walk to try and calm herself a little before doing something stupid. Even though she probably did it when she crashed Mako’s bike. She thought about what to do now. All her life was with Mako, and now, without him, she didn’t know what to do.

 

The girl with the broken heart found a bench and sat there to think. Memories of her previous relationships came to her mind.

 

First, came the most recent one that was her relationship with Mako. They met when Korra started working for Tenzin as a paramedic. The Chief told Korra and her partner to give their statement to the police about the call they received that day. Someone said that there was a man pretty beat up in an alley a few blocks from the station. When they got there, the alley was empty. Korra got out from the truck to investigate a little, when out of nowhere a guy with a hood attacked her with a knife. In the end, the attacker ended up with the shit out of him, because, you see, Korra knew like four types of martial arts.

 

They went directly to the station where the police came for the guy. It turned out to be just a junkie that wanted the medicaments in the truck. An officer approached the paramedics to ask about the events, and that’s when her heart stopped. A tall, good looking police came to stand in front of her. He had spiky, black hair, amber eyes, white skin, and funny eyebrows, but Korra didn’t mind. She had a crush. A deep crush. She told him what happened and how she _handled_ the situation, which turned out to be pretty hard, because every time they made eye contact she was a blushing mess. After the ended their work there, the handsome officer, asked Korra on a date. She gladly accepted.

 

He took her to watch the final match of basketball. The Fire Ferrets against the Wolfbats. They had a great time together, and after the game ended, they went to drink some coffee. They got to know each other and that was when Korra discovered that Mako was Bolin’s brother. Bolin always talked about her big brother Mako when they where kids, but for some reason they never had the opportunity of finally meeting. She also discovered that he was the guy that was stalking her and Eska along with Bolin when they were at high school, but she never could see the face of the other boy, because he took off before he got caught. Not like Bolin, who suffered of Eska’s wrath.

 

That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. _Was._ Because Mako ruined everything the moment he started his adventure with other woman.

 

Before Mako…Was Kuvira. The thought of that woman made Korra clench her fists. How not? I mean she felt used after everything. She was in college and the woman made her felt a lot of stuff, she refused at first because she knew that Miss Kuvira was a married woman, but every time that she was alone with her, the woman had her way to make her blush, or tease her, but in the end there was a point where she couldn't hold back anymore, so she threw herself to Kuvira, actually Kuvira was her " _first_ _experience_ " and that wasn't the only one they had.

 

It lasted six months to be exactly. They were very cautious when they were at public and Kuvira always got Korra to do everything she wanted. The reason why Kuvira was doing this to her husband was because he rarely was at home due to his job and never attended his wife’s needs, so she decided to found someone who could do it, and that person happened to be a hot as fuck girl from the Water Tribe. And Korra fell, hard. Like an idiot. She always wanted to take Kuvira out to a date, even if the woman was married and it was wrong, but if the husband never was by Kuvira’s side, that meant he didn’t love her like she did, so she wanted to prove that to her teacher.

 

So, as a result, when they were about to reach six months together (not like she was counting the days), Korra decided it was the time to take the woman she loved to a very special place to proclaim her love for the teacher, so, in that way, Kuvira would divorce and would chose Korra over her stupid husband.

 

Thus, she started to save some money a few weeks before the big day, even if she knew that Kuvira had money, she wanted to do something really special by her own and when it came, she told Kuvira to meet her at a hotel in the coast. They had a super romantic diner and Kuvira was happy, she seemed touched by the gesture, which made Korra’s heart swell with love for this woman.

 

One thing led to another, and they ended up in the suite of the hotel in a really _special session_ , as Kuvira liked to call them. Unfortunately for Korra, she chose that exact moment to tell to her teacher that she loved her. And that was the worst mistake she could have done.

 

Kuvira got up from the bed and started picking her clothes and left the room. Korra was so confused by her reaction and when she followed Kuvira to question her about what she did wrong; her teacher slapped so hard she saw stars. When she recovered her senses and looked back at Kuvira, her teacher was red from rage. She yelled at her that she was stupid. How could she say those things? When the only thing they were doing was having some fun but she had to come with her stupid feelings and screw up everything. That was the last time she saw her teacher.

 

The days after that were the darkest ones in Korra’s life. She drank when she went to parties in the campus and every time Bolin bought a six pack, but after that night she was always drinking at the local bar. How could she be so stupid!? Of course Kuvira would never return her feelings. She was just using like a fucking toy.

 

It took a lot help from Bolin and meeting with alcoholic anonymous to leave de drink but finally she made it.

 

Before all that, there was Iroh. Handsome, kind, friendly, brave, Iroh. She met him when she was at her senior year at high school. They had some things in common, like; the both wanted to do something to make a better world. They would talk for hours about what changes where better for the world. For some time, they were good friends, until Korra started to feel _different._ When she wasn’t spending time with Bolin, she was with Iroh who always treated her like she was made of glass. So, she ended up falling for him.

 

She never told him, though. She was happy with just hanging out with him, but then Iroh told her that he was dating this perfect girl. He told her that she was gorgeous, with a pair of incredible green eyes, and so smart and blah blah blah; she didn’t care about this _“prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl”_. She wanted Iroh to look at her like she did with him, but that never seemed to happen.

 

One day, when Iroh, Korra and unfortunately for her, Bolin, were hanging out, Bolin had greatest idea of tell Iroh about Korra’s feelings. He told Korra, that she need to do it in a place that was important to him, so in that way he could know that she listen him, she cared for him, an she would tell her feelings to Iroh in that special place. It was perfect, according to Bolin, but it wasn't.

 

When Korra suggested to Iroh to go to that special place, Iroh refused, because he wanted to tell to Korra something important, he told her about everything they have gone through, of all the moments they shared, of every problem they overcome, and all that little things that she did to see him smile.

 

 _HE KNOWS!_ Korra said to herself in her mind.

 

Iroh told to Korra, that he was overjoyed of having such a sweet and strong woman to like him, and that he would do anything to make that woman happy and maintain her to his side. Korra was stunned, she couldn’t believe that Iroh felt all that things for her and never even told her about, she was surprised and happy, she was about to kiss Iroh, when he said the next words:

 

"Korra, these are words that don't belong to you."

 

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe what he was saying, all those compliments, all those sweet words, didn’t belong to her. He said that he was doing all this things because he knew what Korra felt for him, and he said all that because he wanted to make things clear. He bid farewell to her and wished Korra to find someone that could love her, because "us", was never going to happen. She didn't know what to say, she was completely shocked for what Iroh told her. It was all a lie, everything he said to her, IT WAS NOT FOR HER, IT WAS FOR THAT DUMB GIRL. And worst of all that, she thought, that Iroh made her think that she was something more, that she was special, but she wasn’t.Korra couldn't control herself, she felt sadness, anger, melancholy, hatred and jealousy, all at the same time, she thought in going for Iroh, to told that all was a misunderstanding, that she didn't liked him, but she would be only lying to herself, in the end, she decided to go back to her house, and she would try to forget all about it. About those words. About that moment. About Iroh.Bolin was by her side every night she cried to sleep.

 

At last, she thought about Sung, her first boyfriend. Her teeth started scratching at the memory. She would never forget what he did to her, He used her for what! Just to satisfy his hunger and desire of having more and more, that little, freaking, pretentious bastard left her for Tula. TULA. The only girl on the class who still used... _DIPPERS_ , I mean, of course, they were in Kindergarten, but that didn't excuse him for using Korra only to get more chocolates from her mother and that didn't end there _, Noooo_ , he changed Korra's chocolates for Tula's Cookies, **_COOKIES_! A** nd the worst of all, they didn’t have CHOCOLATE CHIPS; they were with RAISINS, **_FREAKING RAISINS!_**

 

Back to the present, thinking about all that made her so furious, that she almost went to closest bar to get herself drunk and pick a fight with someone. But she didn’t. Instead, she calmed herself like she learned through the years and took a cab to the airport. Her decision was made.

 

She called Tenzin to let him know she was quitting her job, of course he wanted answers about such a harsh decision, but she told him that she would tell him later. Then she called Bolin and told that she was going back to the South for personal reasons and asked him to pick her stuff at her old apartment and send them to her. He wanted to come with her, but she told him he couldn’t. She needed some time alone. He accepted reluctantly.

 

She moved back to her parents house in South and asked or transference from the first aid department from the hospital to work as part of the medical team from the local firefight department, in which she applied for the vacant to become a firefighter.

 

Since her mother was a paramedic and her father the Chief of the firefighter's station, she always wanted to be like them, and this is why she moved to Republic City along with Bolin. Tonraq wanted to make some calls to help his daughter with the process after she graduated from the Academy, but she told him she wanted to do it by her own, not by her father's influence.

 

But also, Senna had an inner conflict about Korra's decision; she knew that her daughter was very careful about everything and that calmed her a lot when Korra told her that she wanted to be a paramedic like her mother, but Korra had a bigger resemblance of Tonraq than herself, and that was her biggest worry.

 

Korra's experience on the academy wasn't something of the other world, actually it wasn't very different from the paramedic training which is very difficult , but to compared to that, her training to become a fire fighter was very easy, except for the fire science degree, that thing was a pain in the ass.

 

And so it began, a whole year of voluntary works at the Fire Station from South Pole. The Chief was an old lady, named Katara, and she was really happy to help Korra to win her place as a firefighter. Even if some people never wanted her there because she was a "woman and being a firefighter is a job for strong, brave men". It didn't matter to her, though. She did her best she could, even if the Lieutenant was an asshole with her.

 

After some time and hard work, Korra’s dedication brought fruits and after ending the year Katara called to her office.

 

"So, Korra, how have you been? I heard you found an apartment not too far from here" the older woman asked with a kind smile.

 

Korra frowned, she always liked chat with Katara, but she thought that her boss wanted to talk about something more serious. Maybe about the discussion she had with the Lt. this morning.

 

"I'm fine, Chief. Thank you. Yeah, a kinda felt like living with my parents was a little awkward and I really needed my space, If you know what I mean" she made a few gestures with her hands.

 

The older woman chuckled a little and Korra smiled "Yes, I know what you mean, Korra. Living with Tonraq and Senna can be a little… Noisy." Korra shuddered at the thought. She still had nightmares about that night, when she was 9 years old and tried to enter to her parent's room, because she had a nightmare, but when she arrived, she saw her parent's... doing _stuff_. And apparently, her old self had to forget about that, because a few nights ago, she just walked right into her parents doing the do. They didn't look her in the eye for the next three days. She still couldn't believe her parents had so much... _Stamina._

 

"Anyway" Katara continued "I have some good and bad news for you. Which one do you want first?" she folded her hands over the desk and offered her a smile.

 

To being honest, Korra was well known for being direct, so she said this: "First the cake, next kick in the face." She beamed at the old woman.

 

Katara gave her a little smile and opened one of the drawers on her desk and put out a file. "Very well, the _cake,_ as you said, is that you're going to be officially transferred to a Station where they have a vacant for a Firefighter" the Chief gave her the file and smiled proudly at her "You made it, Korra. Congratulations."

 

"AWESOME!" Korra let the joy take all over her body; she was happy like a little child looking at her Christmas gifts, jumping of pure excitement from one place to other just to stop doing it and start to raise her arms in signal of victory. She hadn’t felt so happy since she left Republic City a year ago; this was the best news ever. Her happiness was so big, that she almost kissed Katara, until she came back to reality before doing such a thing.

 

"I'm glad that you're happy, but like you said, there still left the kick on the face." Katara said after Korra gave a stop to her celebration just to respond her with a joyful voice," Are you kidding? After news like this one there is nothing that can ruin it!" She was about to kneel and sing _We are the Champions_ until she was out of breath.

_"_ Korra... The vacant is in Republic City". Said Katara with a sad voice, mainly because she knew the reason why Korra got transferred.

 

The expression of the brown skinned girl changed in a 180 degree from a smile to a bitter sad face, "Well that's not a kick in the face." Korra pronounced after receiving the news.

 

"Really?" Katara asked with surprise, "I thought that you will be a little more... _you know?"_ She said with a grimace.

 

"Well, Katara, that is because what you just told me is more of a _KICK IN THE BALLS I DON'T HAVE!_ " Korra yelled so loud that some of her work-partners hear her, wondering about what's going on in there.

 

_*Meanwhile, outside of Katara's office*_

 

Coworker 1: "What's going on in there?"

 

Coworker 2: _"YOUR UGLY FACE IS WHAT IS GOING ON!"_

_*Back in the office*_

 

"There isn't another place with a vacant?" Korra exclaimed with a bit of anger on her voice, but the answer she got from Katara wasn't the one she was looking for especially for the way she answered.

 

"Look Korra, I know your reasons of not wanting go to Republic city, but, don't you think is time to let your past go, and don't let it have effect on the present?"

 

"I think your right Katara, but sometimes, when I think of it, it still hurts you know, remember all the things we got through together." For some reason the young lady was still lamenting for what Mako did.

 

"Well, I would understand if you don't want to go, but think about it, ok?" Katara said to Korra with a compressive voice, to which it was normal to her whenever she talks with anyone at the station.

 

Korra rose from her sit just to walk directly to the door of Katara's office to make her exit, "Thanks, Chief. If you excuse me, I have to go"

 

A week after that, Korra was ready to go on a plane on her to Republic City, or better known as "The City that only brought her pain and heartbreaks". She hugged her parents and said good bye to them before getting up on the plane. The both of them were worried because they knew what experiences her daughter went through and never wanted her to suffer, like she did when she call them to tell them that she was coming home. She didn't tell them the reason why she was coming until she arrived to the South.

 

On board, Korra thought about the things that were good and bad of the City (mostly bad given the last incidents). On one hand, Bolin was there and he was like a brother to her since they were kids, plus all the great moments the two of they had together. She could finally know what happened to Bolin's "secret crush" with the mop girl. Thinking about that, she hasn't spoken to Bolin since she left…

And Tenzin was there, and the kids… Man, she missed so much those four little demons. When she wasn't working in saving people life's and "the one who should not be named" was in the middle of an investigation, she always went to Tenzin's because she loved to play with the kids, even if she was and "adult" they make her feel like she was a little girl again.

 

She missed Jinora and her romantic stories that she always told Korra about. Ikki and Meelo with that endless source of energy they call "body" (Seriously, those kids were like bunny's running towards carrots). Oh, and Rohan, even if he was just a baby before she left, that little bag poop was adorable and he used to laugh at the faces she made when she was taking care of him. Seen him every time with that tiny smile on his face always made her think about having one of her own with... _That is in the past now._ And Pema and Tenzin, those two were like her second parents, always looking after her… Maybe she would pay them a visit, but for now, she had to concentrate in being the firefighter… _Firewoman_ that she always wanted to be.

 

On the other hand…Republic City was the place where she was heartbroken many times. She did everything in her power to be the _perfect_ girlfriend, but it seemed that at the end, it never mattered to her partner.

 

In the end, all those thoughts were left behind, because once she was in the City, she went to the 57 fire department where she was going for the vacant but on her way to the station, she saw some smoke coming from a nearby building. At first, she thought somebody was really bad at cooking but her opinion changed completely, when she saw some firefighter truck's going directly to the building were the smoke came from.

 

She didn't think much about it and started to run towards the fire, when she arrived she saw that two teams of firefighter, one was evacuating the civilians and the others trying to extinguish the fire. She didn't hesitate before launching towards the building to help looking for people trapped on the fire. One her way towards it, she took an axe from one of the trucks that were parked in there and took direction for the entrance. When Korra was inside the building she could hear the voices of some firefighter that coming from the second floor, she was thinking of going upstairs, but then she didn't do it because she heard a voice coming from the basement, she only could hear a voice yelling:

 

"You..., you..., you..." Korra launched herself towards it. The young firefighter needed to pass through a hallway that was covered with some debris of the building that was falling apart. If she didn’t hurry, she and the person in the basement would die when the building collapsed, but that didn’t stop her. She started to have a calm but quick pace through the stairs that went directly to the basement and guided her to a hallway. At the same she watched her step, carefully of not making a new hole on the floor, because if that happened the fire would start to become more aggressive and speed up the fall of the building. For her luck, Korra could made it to the other side of the corridor without wrecking something, when she arrived she could hear perfectly fine the man that was yelling a moment ago, the sound was coming from the door right in front of her.

 

“Hello?” She yelled, “Can somebody hear me? Sir?” Fortunately, SOMEBODY responded to Korra’s voice, in fact she and the person could make contact through a hole that was in the wall.

 

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ZHU LI IS THAT YOU?! “Korra could only see the blue eye of the man through the hole. At least she knew that somebody was in there.

 

_Zhu Li?_

 

“Sir, are you alright?” She asked, worried of the state in what this man could be.

 

“ _OF COURSE NOT, ZHU LI!_ THE HOLE FREAKING BUILDING IS ON FIRE AND MY FEET ARE KILLING ME”

_“WHAT?!”_

 

“Yeah it’s seems that SOMEBODY forgot to pull out my shoes to dry, and now I have to walk with my bare feet all around room, which it happens to be _COVERED ON FIRE_!”

 

“Ok, Sir, is there any exit that hasn’t been destroyed by the fire?” Korra asked the man on the other side of the wall in hope of not doing what she was thinking to do.

 

“I don’t think so, Zhu Li, all the exit on the room are blocked” The man on the other side responded, something that Korra feared, because if the room was sealed, the only way to get the man out alive would be to destroy the wall in front of her, but that would make the fire to take more strong, but she didn’t have another option.

 

“Sir, I have to ask you to take some distance from the wall, now!” Korra demanded to the man on the other side, because they didn’t have much time left.

 

 “What are you going to do?!” she didn’t give him a response. Instead, she waited a few seconds, to give him enough time to move away from the wall.

“Are you far from the wall?!” Korra asked.

 

“Yes!” Sooner after the man responded, Korra took the axe that she brought with her and started to destroy the wall without hesitation, but the more she did that, the fire became more aggressive, so she needed to hurry.

 

 After getting rid of the wall, Korra crossed to the other side to look for the man asking for help, and she did but...“Oh my god! What happened to you?! Did the smoke from the fire affect your vocal cords?! And your skin became black! But also you look like a Black version of the girl of that game about strange life or something!” A man with his face covered in soot, his hair was dark and it was disheveled and spiky, like one of characters from “Dragon Ball Z”. Korra could barely see the half of a weird mustache in his face, and his eyes were blue and wide with fear. He was wearing a white coat which also was covered in soot. He looked like a crazy scientist.

 

“Don’t worry, Sir, I’m getting you out of here” Korra tried to calm the man because she thought that he had breathed enough smoke from the fire to make him hallucinate others people.

 

 “Of course, Zhu Li! That’s why I’m paying you” while he ended this sentence she climbed right on Korra’s shoulders and the man spilled out a phrase that he used too much: “Okay, Zhu Li. Do the thing!”

 

“… _What?”_

 

“You know. The _thing_? The one you always do”

 

 “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

 

“Wait a minute...YOU’RE NOT ZHU LI!” The scientist exclaimed in panic” I knew you were too much muscular to be Zhu Li.” He thought out loud, touching one of her biceps.

 

_NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!_

 

“Well, at least I know you’re not hallucinating, that a good thi-“ She couldn’t end what she was saying because of the sudden sound of the building falling off to pieces, and for making worst thing up, what it fell down, was their only exit, the one that Korra came through.

 

“Oh great, there goes our only ticket to safety, so what now, NOT ZHU LI?” The man began continued his yelling towards the poor soon to be (if she got out of there) firefighter, much to her own luck.

 

Korra was shocked to see their only exit vanished, but she didn’t panicked, one of the most important thing that you need to have if you are ever trying to become a firefighter is this: “Don’t panic” that was the golden rule, and that was the only rule that Korra respected her whole life, and this time wasn’t going to be the first, so she started to look for other potential exit and thanks the spirits, there was one, she saw a metal door that was located on the floor. She started to look for something she could use as a lever to open the door, but the only thing she had was her axe, and that wasn’t an option.

 

“ _QUICK_ , look for something we can use to open that thing!” Korra pointed out to the man such door.

 

“OH! That thing! You just need to press that button over there!” said the man pointing out a button that was located on the other side of the room.

 

“And why you didn’t say before, this could have save us a few seconds; every second on this kind of situation is the difference between being alive, and being _FRIED CHICKEN_!” Korra yelled at him because of his lack of sense at the same time she approached to the button and press the button. After doing such a thing the door started to open, and an exit finally appeared.

 

“Oh no, oh no, I’m not going in there!” The man yelled to Korra right to her ear and for his bad luck that was the tip of Korra’s patience.

 

“You know what?” Korra grabbed one of the man arm’s and performed judo flip on him, which throw him right to the exit on the floor.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT THE THI----” that was what the man screamed after Korra threw him. Korra just heard a “SPLASH” sound.

 

“Well at least there is water in there that a good si---“In that moment, some parts of the room started to fell into pieces, so she did the first thing that came to her mind: she threw herself to the hole on the floor.

 

A few seconds later, the whole building collapsed.

 

_*OUTSIDE THE BUILDING*_

 

“Sir, each and one of our men got out of the building” A man with the uniform of the RCFD (Republic City’s Fire Department) told to his superior their current status report, the superior looked like a man on his sixty’s, with a very large beard and a bit passed of weight but with a heart fuelled of the will of his father, his name: Bumi.

 

“What about the civilian that stole one our axe’s and got into the building?” Bumi asked to his subordinate about the mysterious women that run towards the building with the energy and passion he only saw once: his father Aang. “What about Varrick? No one has seen him”

 

 “Sir, none of our men that were inside saw the girl; she probably took direction towards the basement. We have information that Mr. Varrick was in there.” the man responded to his chief fire department.

 

“SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? , A MEDAL? , GO AND SAVE HER BEFORE IT IS TO-“ he was interrupted by the whole building that fell apart in matter of seconds, nothing alive inside the building could have survived that.

 

The dust from the debris covered all the cars nearby, and the firefighters. When it cleared enough for them to see, Bumi looked in horror at the scene in front of him eyes. The building had collapsed in his entirety, making him remember what had happened the first time he was on duty as a firefighter. Once again he had failed to someone and worse, that error had taken the life of a brave young woman, just like Varrick’s life.

 

He felt his subordinate put a hand on his shoulder “Sir, I’m sorry, there was nothing we could d—“before he could finish his words both of them heard a noise coming from bellow them, it sounded like someone was hitting something metallic, and it sounded it was near from them, actually, it was right below them. Both men took a step backwards to see there was a manhole cover, which they opened just to see two figures coming out of it, a man and a woman, both of them covered with a… _smelly_ substance.

 

“Can one of you explain me what the hell were both you doing down there?” Bumi was trying to interrogate the two of them with a serious face, but that was impossible for him (or to any human being), because he couldn’t resist the horrible smell that emanated of each individual, actually he was close to throw up his breakfast.

 

For his luck the girl responded. “Sir, Chief, Sir! Probationary Firefighter Korra, at your service, Chief!” Korra responded to his superior, putting her hand on her forehead like a soldier greeting his commander, even when she felt a strange thing going down through her arm.

 

He was confused by what this woman was saying, but then he remembered that her mother had called him to let him know that he was having a new firefighter coming directly from the south.

 

“Which section do you belong rookie? And when did you start?” Bumi asked again while he tried to gain his composure again, especially because he was in front of “fresh meat” he needed to show authority, but it was very difficult, mainly because of the smell coming from the freshman and his partner.

 

“Sir, I’m from the 57th Fire Department of Republic City, and I start tomorrow, Sir!.” She exclaimed with proud on her voice, after that the _thing_ from Korra’s arm fell to the ground, Bumi’s subordinate couldn’t hold it more, so he puked.

 

The next day, the name “Korra” became a complete sensation on Republic City, in all the city newspaper’s, were narrated the heroic action of the girl, and not just that, the same day, she received the “Aang’s Fire Service Medal” a medal that is given to firefighter’s for his/her distinguished service under life or death situations.

She was named by civilian’s as “ _The Wolf of the South_ ”, but much to Korra’s dismay, all her bravery and popularity didn’t free her from receiving a punishment from Bumi, she was “convicted” to wash all the truck’s from the station, and also to clean all the bathrooms for an entire month, what a way to star your new career isn’t?

 

After some time, she was above all the firefighters at the station, and soon, Bumi promoted her to Lieutenant by all her hard work, and probably because they needed one soon, due to the retirement of Ming, the former Lt., and Korra was the perfect match for the job.

 

_Two years later…_

The Lieutenant was packing her stuff, the shift had ended, and she was tired. They had a lot of call through the 24 hours of the shift, so she wanted to go home as soon as she could. She was about to leave, when one of the members of her squad stopped her.

 

“Sorry, Lt., But there’s someone looking for you” Korra frowned; normally, it was one of the victims from a fire and they needed help with something. _What would they want this time?_

“Thanks. I’ll be there is a sec.”

 

When she left the building, she was met by a very familiar face.

 

“Hey, Korra. It’s been a long time.”

 

“Bolin?”

 

***

 

She was seated in a table at her favorite restaurant, waiting for her best friend to show up to tell her the big news. The bad thing was, that her sister/ sister- in- law was making her company or more like “bothering her”.

 

“I don’t know why you bother to wait for her. I mean, it’s clear that she’s always late for everything. She _will_ be late for that day.” Said the woman seated by her side, while she inspected her nails.

 

“Well, sis. You’ll see, she’s _my_ best friend and the only person I will trust a job like that. Besides, _you_ said you couldn’t do it.” She sent a smug smile towards her sister.

 

Before her "sister" could respond, they noticed that the men of the restaurant looked a bit lost, and both girls knew why, when they put their sight to reason. A woman with pale skin, long, raven hair, flawless makeup and sun glasses walked toward them.She was tall, and was wearing a sensual red dress; on her waist she wore a black belt that matched the dress and black heels. All the men that were in the restaurant were hypnotized by the mysterious woman.Such was her effect, that in a far table in the corner, a man was about to propose to her girlfriend and when he saw her, he totally forgot what he was going to do.

 

“Hello, ladies” she said with a smile while she took seat across from them and took her glasses off, “I’m sorry for delay, but I had some business to take care of.

 

“We were about to give you by dead.”

 

“Kuvira!” Opal yelled to her sister for the statement.

 

Her sister just huffed in response, “What? I'm just saying…”

 

The mysterious woman chuckled at Kuvira’s honesty "It's okay; we had a lot of problems today" she responded to her friend’s expression, “So... what are those big news you said you had on the phone, Opal? It sounded pretty serious.

 

"Hmmm, where do I start?" Opal wondered to herself while putting his hand on the table, doing this to show off her new ring.

 

"Oh my god, Opal! Did he finally propose to you? The woman was so shocked and happy for her friend at the same time.

 

Opal grinned at her "Last night. It was SO romantic” A dreamy look on her face.

 

"I'm so happy for you!" her friend showed her support to her but she didn't expected what she would tell her, “Let's celebrate!” she said, hugging her friend over the table.

 

“Thanks,” she beamed at her, “Yeah, we will, but those aren't all the news” her face and tone changed to a mysterious one.

“ARE YOU PREGNANT!?” The yelling of Opal’s friend made half of the restaurant to turn around to start congratulating the "new mother". Opal was so ashamed because:

  1. Opal wasn't pregnant. _  
_
  2. Kuvira was laughing so hard she almost fell from the chair.



"Okay, first of all: I'm _not_ pregnant. And second: The reason why I invited you here is because I have something to ASK you, not TELL you, Okay?" Opal cleared and specified to her friend before she could scream that they would be twins.

 

"Okay, I understand now, please proceed with the thing that you were about to tell me" her friend responded to Opal on hope that she wouldn't get mad and use her especial "lightsaber".

 

"Oh for the love of god, just tell her already!" Kuvira exclaimed.

 

"Okay, okay, Jeez. Take it easy, Kuv.” Kuvira rolled her eyes, and took a sip from her drink, “I was wondering if you will be my made of honor for the ceremony. What do you say, Asami?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Here's my tumblr in case you want to know stuff about the story or just want to say hi :3
> 
> http://druzren.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2: The best man and the maid of honor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One must accept the things has been done in the past, or you would be cursed to repeat those mistakes on the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's the next chaper, so enjoy! :D  
> I'm not sure when I will update this so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical error :(

They went to their favorite restaurant in the city, Narook's. They went straight to the table they always chose to eat when they were younger. While Bolin ordered some noodles, Korra just waked for a glass of water.

 

There was a big moment of silence between the two of them, despite the fact of growing up together, the betrayal of Mako had made more difficult for the two of them to speak the way they used to.

 

"So... What's up?" Korra tried to break the ice in a way to get some conversation from Bolin knowing well his hyperactivity but that didn't work so well.

 

"Except from the fact that I'm getting married, not much" Bolin expressed with a very calm voice, much to Korra's surprise.

 

"Well that's good to... _wait._ YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!?" she shouted and almost fell from the chair for the surprise.

 

Her bulky friend laughed a little before answering "Have a little faith in your bro, Kor"

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm impressed, a lot of things had happened in the past few years that, is hard to know..." before she could end her words, she was interrupted by his companion.

                                                                                                                           

"That the ladies man finally get to settle down" Bolin joked about, with a lot on happiness on his voice. And yeah, emphasize on "ladies man".

 

"No, it’s hard to know-" She was interrupted again.

 

"That I'm becoming a husband!" Bolin giggled again but this time with a 9 year's girl tone.

 

"What have I missed?" Korra said with a sad voice, because she realized of all the precious moments on Bolin's life she had come to miss.

 

Bolin put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze, “Hey, don’t be hard on yourself,” he smiled “You needed time, I get it.”

 

“No it’s not. I’ve been living in this city for two years, and I never called you or visit you or something. I could’ve done it. But I didn’t because I’m a coward.” She couldn’t bear to look at him, so she looked away.

 

"Hey that's in the past. I know what happened with Mako. You gave him a broken nose and he gave me a black eye" he winced at the memory.

 

"I didn't know you guys have fought?" she sipped the water.

 

"I wouldn't call it a fight. More like I yelled at him for what he did and that pissed him off" he shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world, "And I know that he is my blood and all, but you _ARE_ my sister." he smiled warmly at her.

 

Korra’s heart warmed for his "brother" words that she hugged him by surprise. "I missed you so much, Bo" she buried her face in the crook of his neck and squeezed him tightly, as if let him go, it would make him disappear.

 

When they separated, both had tears in their eyes.

 

And in that moment, someone passed by and yelled "GAAAAAAAAAYYYYY" because they confused Korra for a dude. _Sweet moment wrecker_

"Thanks, I thought I needed a change from the usual ponytails" She said while doing the same, "That and because one time I almost set my hair on fire.”

 

“Oh yeah, I heard that you’ve become a firefighter. The Wolf of the South” he slurped some of his noodles, "Nice name, by the way" he winked at her.

 

"Yeah, I love the name that the public gave me, but..." she said to his friend while avoiding to make eye contact.

 

"But what?" Bolin asked with curiosity about his friend sudden change of attitude.

 

"I don't like the name that the Chief gave to me" she said while she still tried to avoid eye contact.

 

"Come on, Korra. What could possib-"

 

"He named me Fire poop. He even gave me a jacket with the name in the back for Christmas…Also he gave me an axe with the phrase: "THE MIGHTY TOILET PAPER" she sank even further with every word that came out of her mouth.

 

"Kor... can you give me a moment, please." Bolin stud up from the table, and took direction towards the exit, when he got out, Korra heard Bolin laughing like crazy and yelling "FIRE POOP IS A PUN FOR FIRE PROOF, HAHAHHAAHAHAHAAHAHA, _OH THE MAN IS A GENIUS!"_

When he came back as if nothing had happened, they kept catching up; about what they did through the 4 year they hadn’t seen or heard about the other. Bolin was currently working as an actor. He left his work as paramedic not longer after Korra and that he hadn’t seen Mako much since that day. He still was mad at him for hurting his sister.

 

"Kor... The reason why I brought you here is for 2 things." Bolin said to Korra which the one took it with curiosity.

 

"What is it Bo?"

 

"Ok, first the one that matters. Korra would you like to be my best man?" Bolin asked to the person which he grew up together.

 

"Jajajajajajaja, nice joke Bolin, no, really what is it?" Korra laughed to his friend "joke" but she didn't expected Bolin reaction.

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT!!!!!" he yelled to his "sister" about the proposition he made.

 

"What?" She responded with curiosity, but also with confusion all over her face.

 

"DON'T GIVE ME THE: "What?" FACE!, YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS VERY IMPORTANT ME! OH THE HUMANITY, NOW I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME FEELINGS AT ALL" Bolin said like a wife yelling to his husband when he forgot about their anniversary.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled in response to his friend behavior.

 

"JANUARY 1th, 8 YEARS AGO"

 

_*FLAAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAACK*_ (read it while singing, believe it sounds more cool :D)

 

 

_It was 8 years ago, when the two of them were on their last year at high school, they were in a party for the new year's eve, the two of them had drank a lot that night, so the two got drunk. VERY DRUNK._

_"Korraaaaaaaa –hic- my buuuuuuuuuud. Yuuuu are like a –hic-a brotheeeeer, to ME. And I promiseeeeeeee –hic- thaaaaaaat. someday I will –hic- shooooow it –hic- to the wooorld." A drunk Bolin was telling his feeling to a cactus with a wig on, while he was hugging a shoe (believing that it was a cat) that belonged to someone else_

_"Boooooooooo –hic- buuuuuuuuddy. That is not meeeeee. That's a –hic-unicooooooooorn with spikeeeeeeeeeees. And –hic- hoooooooow are yuuuuu, going to do –hic- that." Korra who was behind Bolin told him, while wearing a horse mask._

_"I –hic-  wiiiiiiilll, make aaaannn –hic- statuuuuue, with tunaaaaaaaa –hic- caaaaaans"_

_"Ya knooooow –hic-  I'mmmmm conteeeeent with beeeeeeeing –hic- yooooor bessssssst maaaaaaaan" She said while hugging her bro, but she was actually hugging the cactus. "Ow, yuuuu need to shaveeeeee my frieeeeend._

_“Bro! I just –hic- haaad the beeeeeest_ ideaaaa _–hic- eveeeeer” Bolin came to a stop and stared at the void, “If I get maaarried –hic-, youuuuu will beeee my_ beeeest _–hic-_ maaaan _aaaaand, you wiiiiill –hic- haaaave to weaaaaar a –hic-_ suit. _Buuuuut –hic- when you, my broooo –hic-“he pointed at Korra’s chest with his finger “get marrieeeed –hic- then I will beee, your_ maid of honoooor _–hic- and I will wear a pretty – hic-_ dreeeess _. ‘Cuuuz, let’s beee –hic- honeeest. I wiiil looook_ beatiful _.”_

_“Deaaal”_

_"_ _Ya know whaaat... I –hic- will do it" Bolin responded. Just to said the next:_

_"For marring Eskaaaaaaaa!" Bolin yelled just to be followed by Korra. "For marrrrrring Esskaaaaaaaa!"_

 

 

_*End of Flashback*_

 

"I can't believe you took that seriously, Bolin on those times _WE_ believed that the thing with you and Eska would end together" Korra replied to his friend craziness.

 

“Of course I was serious! We made that promise in front of the principal’s house and then we threw up in there!” he exclaimed “If that’s not a pact of best friends I don’t know what it is” he crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned.

 

"Bolin, we were riding a dolphin."

 

"That's what makes it more important, not anybody can ride a dolphin."

 

"It was the school’s mascot, and it wasn't a real one, it was the guy with the disguise.” She leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Well either way, you said that you felt bad about not calling me so I guess you could make up to me in that way" Bolin said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

"Okay, fine, I give up, you win." Korra said while tossing her arms to the air on signal of defeat

 

"YEAH" Bolin jumped from his seat, just to start making a 'victory dance'. Fortunately, there was no one at the restaurant in this time of the day, so Korra wouldn't have to die from embarrassment.

 

"Can you please, stop making the ‘victory dance’ is embarrassing" She remembered all the times when Bolin did the victory dance. When they were on middle school and he won the science fair, also when Ginger accepted to go on a date with him. God even there was a time when her father and he did it at the same time.

 

"Okay, fine, what a party pooper" He said to Korra for ruining his awesome ‘victory dance’.

 

"And what's the other you want to talk about?" Korra asked, on hope that Bolin wouldn't do another representation of his awesomeness.

 

"Remember that I told you that I am now working as an actor?"

 

"Yeah, what about it?"

 

"They gave me the main role!" Bolin screamed to Korra about his great achievement.

 

"Oh my god! Bolin that are great news, Congratulations buddy!" Korra was amazed for his brother achievement, and also she got curious about what kind of role he would do in the movie. "So what movie it is?" Korra asked to Bolin on hope to get more information from him.

 

"I heard that movie was going to be about a young man that works as a firefighter and he and a police agent, my female co-star, are investigating about mysterious fires that happens across the entire city, and the only clue they have is a lighter with the phrase "Āguna jībana" Bolin explained with an excitement that he wasn't able to control.

 

"Wooooah, and what this ‘Āguna jībana’ means?” Korra asked to his friend that was spoiling the movie before being even announced.

 

"It means: Life in the fire. Sounds cool, right?"

 

"And what's the name of the movie?"

 

"Nuktuk, The fire proof man" Bolin said while he extend his arm moving it slowly to the right.

 

"Well, I'm really happy fo-, wait, did you say "Nuktuk"?" She asked to his friend, worrying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

 

"Oh, yeah.  Why?" He asked to his friend about her sudden change of attitude.

 

"No, nothing, it just... You don't hear that name a lot"

 

"-now it's kind of a weir-" Korra didn't hear what Bolin was saying, because she was trapped on her own thoughts.

 

_*Inside Korra's mind*_

 

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, THIS IS TOTALLY A DREAM" The "evil side" Korra was cursing her bad luck.

 

"This cannot be real, I mean, how do we tell him?" The "good side" Korra was trying to find a solution to the current "crisis".

 

"THAT… THAT… THAT GUY THAT WE SAVED TWO YEARS AGO IS THE DIRECTOR OF THE MOVIE, AND THAT HE'S BAD SHIT CRAZY!, BUT ALSO HE OFFERED US TO LEAVE THE RCFD TO BE THE PROTAGONIST OF HIS MOVIE?! THAT IS INSPIRED IN US?! _HELL NO!”_

 

"Well we need to tell him, you know I don't like to keep secrets from him" ‘good’ Korra responded to ‘evil’ Korra about saying or not saying to Bolin about it.

 

"Well if we tell him, the notice would probably crush him, remember when we told him that Santa Claus wasn't real? ‘Evil’ Korra said to "Good" Korra

 

"HE NEEDED TO KNOW, HE WAS 12!" ‘Good’ Korra was trying to do her job, but the constant groaning of "evil" Korra didn't let her do it.

 

"Can I give my opinion?" ‘Common sense’ appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Shut up Common sense! Go to the corner and think about what you said!" Both ‘Evil’ and ‘Good’ Korra yelled to ‘Common sense’ Korra while she returned slowly to her corner.

 

 

"It's looks that we only have one option." Said "Evil" Korra while she approached to a mic that allowed them to speak for Korra.

 

"What are you going to do?" Asked "Good" Korra to her evil companion.

 

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to lie to him. You will thank me la---" Before she could be able to finish her words she was hit by a wood hammer, her attacker: "Good" Korra.

 

"I'm sorry evil me, but if we lie to Bolin again it would be even worse when we lied to him about Santa Claus. I will tell him, that way, he would have to give his be-" "Good" Korra wasn't able to finish because someone shot her with a tranquilizer dart, after a few moments, she fell to the ground.

 

"Well, let me tell you this, the both of you are wrong!" It was "Common sense" Korra with a tranquilizer gun. "I know exactly what we would tell him." She approached towards the mic, when she arrived, she grabbed it and make ‘Real’ Korra said what she thought.

 

_*Back to reality*_

"I just want to tell you something Bolin" Said Korra after thinking what she would say to his friend.

 

"What is it Kor?" Bolin asked to the girl.

 

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE THE "TWILIGHT THING" WITH FIREFIGHTER'S, CAPISCE?" She said while she grabbed Bolin from hair chest, making him know the famous ‘OR ELSE’, while he suffered from having his hair chest being pulled.

 

After letting him go, Korra cleared her throat and took a sip from her drink "So... who's the lucky girl anyway?" she took another sip from her drink.

 

Bolin recovered from Korra's "claw" and answered. "Well, do you remember Opal?" after he said the name, Korra spit out her drink on surprise.

 

"YOU’RE MARRING LETHAL MOP GIRL?!"

 

He gave her a nervous laugh "I guess you still remember her."

 

"HOW COULD I FORGET THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER ATTACKED ME WITH A FREAKING MOP!" Korra exclaimed so loud that the people that worked on the restaurant looked to their table to see what was going on.

 

"Wow... I didn't know it would cause you such a trauma..." A worried tone on his voice.

 

"It's not a trauma, is more like a curious thought. Why does she use a mop to hit people anyway?” The firefighter asked while scratching the back of her head.

 

"I asked the same thing on a date and she told that one time, when she was working at the bakery, a dude came to rob and since she was all alone and the guy was threatening her with some iron knuckles, she used the mop. After that she learned that she was quite skilled using the mop."

 

"... _That_ explains a lot." Korra said after knowing the secret origin of ‘Mighty Mop’. “And how did you drop the big question, Bo?” _I hope she didn’t use the lethal mop by the surprise it caused her._

"Oh, I'm glad that you ask, because, you see, IT WAS AWESOME! I asked my boss for a little help, and he was more than happy to do it. So, yesterday was our anniversary, and I took Opal to the cinema. She really didn't care about the movie we were going to watch. I bought the pop corn, and we went to find our seats. I told her I had to go to the bathroom, and that's when the magic began" he wiggled his eyebrows with big grin.

 

And so it began the awesome (Bolin´s words) story of how he proposed to his beautiful, sweet Opal. Korra listened with attention and curiosity, because, as the story went on, she was more surprised for Bolin’s creativity to do something like that. He told her that the plan was to make Opal watch the “movie” alone, while he was at the “bathroom”, but actually he was behind the screen, a special one, that his boss Varrick made for him to run through it at the end of his love speech. But Bolin forgot about the ramp that is between the screen and the chairs so he fell, but the people inside the cinema didn't, except for Opal that wasn't able to hold her laugh. Bolin recovered quick just to walk fast towards her. Then, when he was in front of her love, he kneeled, pointed at the bucket with the pop corns, where a little, black box was inside, waiting for Opal to open it and see the most beautiful ring she had ever saw.

 

"So what do you say?" Bolin asked to his girlfriend.

 

Opal she moved closer to Bolin without rising from her seat, she grabbed his face and she said: "Of course I do, my little dummy." After that, the both kissed.

 

When Bolin finished his story, he had a few tears in his eyes and a big smile.

 

"It was beautiful" he sniffled.

 

But Bolin's happiness was ruined by Korra's laugh. "HAHAAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE RAMP, HAHAHAHAA, AAAAAAAH, WAIT, WAIT, I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!" She ran to the bathroom, but just to laugh with more freedom. _Payback’s a bitch_ She thought to herself.

 

 

***

 

 

The time passed and with that the preparations for the wedding for both the best man and the maid of honor began.

 

But before all the preparations could be made, the groom and the bride decided that the first thing they had to do was to gather the families of the both so they could get to know each other before the big day. The couple and their friends were a little worried because of this event due to that both of the families would meet for the first time.

                                                     

For Opal's bad luck, her maid of honor wasn't able to go to the party, because of work, obviously. And neither was the "best man", because she had to work that night and above all, she knew that "him" would be in there. Even if Bolin was still mad at his brother, he couldn't let his brother out; after all, they were family.

 

At the party, to made things worse for engaged couple, Tonraq was "punishing" Mako in a discreet way, (like smashing his feet for "accident", pushing him with his shoulder time to time, and dropping Mako drink's one time). But for Tonraq's bad luck, Mako was wearing the RCPD uniform, just like other person. He smashed one of "Mako's" feet on purpose, but that weren't Mako's feet, they were of Opal's aunt, Lin. When he found out of his mistake he tried to apologize, but instead of forgiveness, he received retribution in shape of a fist on his face.

 

Lin sister, Su, apologize for her sister behavior to an almost knockout Tonraq, which he only replied: “Somebody got the claws of the bear that hit me?"

 

While the party was having place they were two persons, each and one of them belonged to different worlds, they were so distant but yet so close, both of them didn't know about the existence of the other, the only thing they have in common was their broken heart.

 

And the only thing that connected them was their glance to the moon and the union of their love ones.

 

The night passed slowly and calmly, Korra had a lot in mind, she was thinking in how the party was, and she felt curiosity about seeing the family of "Opal" but that idea completely flew after remembering that Mako would be present, so she decided to stay on the station and wait for some action which came not a few hours later.

 

On first hour of the morning Korra received a visit from the soon-to-be-married Bolin, to talk about important matters. When she saw his friend, she tried to properly welcomed him but her intentions changed quickly when she could saw Bolin's face, with was an strange mix of sadness, grief, and the typical face of "Why does this happen to me", with that, Korra knew that something happened on the meeting party, and she was right, Bolin told her the events that took place on the party. After Bolin finished she didn't know how to react, would she laugh for hearing that somebody almost knocked up her father or would she feel sorry for Bolin for his bad luck.

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME" Bolin was feeling sorry for himself, while he was telling his complains to Korra, much to the girl dismay.

 

"Come on Bolin, it would be impossible for you to know about that, I mean, come on, is the first time that I heard that somebody, especially a woman, was able to almost knock up the toughest man in the South Pole." She said while she was still trying to not laugh about the idea. Especially when she knew that his father once carried 3 unconscious people during a fire.

 

"Believe me, when you know Lin, like I do, that would never amaze you, SERIOUSLY." Bolin said after he remembered all the clothes he washed for the RCPD.

 

"Really?" Korra said with a bit of curiosity.

 

"Well, it's complicated, but believe me, if you got caught on a fight, you would prefer to have Lin on your side" Bolin with a bit of fear and relief on his voice.

 

"Okay, Bo, I will keep that in mind. So, anyway, what brought you here at these hours of the morning?" Korra was curious for his friend sudden visit to the station, She was lucky that Bumi wasn't there, if he was, well one hyperactive man, that she can handle, but, a pair of hyperactive men, now that's a problem.

 

"Oh right, well, y-you see, t-there's is something I want to talk about" Bolin said to his friend, but this one was interrupted by the later. "Let me guess, is about the bachelor party, isn't?, Don't worry I would be sure to bring a lot of ladies on sexy underwear if that is what your worried about," Said Korra while hitting his shoulder in signal of understanding, after doing that she turned back and she took direction to the phone to call the ladies.

 

"WHAT?! NOOOOO NOOOO NOOO NOO NO, YOU WILL NOT DO, KORRA!" Exclaimed Bolin after hearing about Korra’s crazy idea.

 

"Wait, you don't want LADIES on your bachelor party?" Korra asked with surprise to his friend, for not wanting women on "his last night of freedom".

 

"Well, Me and Opal, got to a mutual agreement, one that was very satisfactory to the bot-" Before Bolin could finish his words, she was interrupted by Korra "She was going to have male strippers, isn't?" Korra got a deduction that was very obvious for any person.

 

"COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT?, OBVIOUSLY I WASN'T GOING TO ALLOW IT!" Bolin yelled just for the mere thought of Opal surrounded by men on underwear latex.

 

 "Fine, I understand, you’re jealous, I get it. So what are you going to want?" Korra asked to his friend.

 

Before Bolin could say something, he cell phone began to sound, he searched on his pocket for the device and he looked that he had a message from his boss (Varrick) where was write it:

**_Varrick (1:32 am):_ ** _"BOY, COME QUICKLY, WE NEED TO FILM THIS SCENE TONIGHT, IF YOU WANT TO GO TO YOUR HONEYMOON, I NEED YOU HERE, FAST!!!!_

_P.S. BRING SOME MUFFINS._

_P.S.S.: MAKE SURE THAT ARE THE ONES WITH CHOCOLATE._

_P.S.S.S.: BRING MUFFINS FOR ZHU LI TOO._

_P.S.S.S.S.: ZHU LI DO THE THING."_

 

"Oh, crap!" Bolin yelled after he read the content of the message, Korra saw his reaction, and she asked to his friend.

 

"What happened?"

 

"My boss wants me to be on the filming set now, I'm sorry, Korra. We talk later" Bolin said before preparing to run.

.

"But wait, what about the bachelor party?" Korra asked while he's friend prepared for his leave.

 

"Don't worry bro, I have everything prepared, just be aware of a package that will be arriving to you on the next few days, there would be a list with the things you had to do. Oh, and try to bring someone to the wedding!" Bolin said while he began to ward off from her friend to go to the muffin store.

 

"Wait what do you mean that you have everything ready? And what package? But also, can I bring Mia?" Korra yelled to his friend and was more far away.

 

"Your guitar doesn't count as a date!" Bolin yelled to her on respond of her question.

 

Korra pouted "What would he know about the bond a girl shares with her guitar? Nothing, because he has no guitar" she mumbled to herself while she entered back the station.

 

At the same time, Asami was having a hard time trying to get some sleep. There were a few days since she last slept through all the night, and it was all because of her job at the company and the crisis it had a couple of days back. She had told her parents that she was taking a rest from work because the both of them had been telling to take a few days and also because of the preparatives that she had to make for her best friend’s wedding. Unfortunately for her, Hiroshi called her three days ago to tell her about the situation in the company and that Yasuko and him needed her help. Of course she did it right away and it was the reason of her lack of sleep and also why she couldn’t assist to the family meeting.

 

Even if she already knew Opal’s family and her fiancé, Asami was curious about Bolin’s family. He had mentioned about being an orphan at the age of six and that he was separated from his big brother. The bad part, is that all that happened when his family was vacationing one of the water tribes, he told her that he didn’t remember what had happened to his parents, just that when he woke up, they were gone.

 

The good part of the story is that he was adopted by this lovely family from the southern water tribe. They took care of him and treated him like he was his biological son. This family had a child, apparently a boy, because every time that Bolin talked about his family, he always said things like: “Korra is the best bro I could ever have!” or “We used to play to being Jedis! Well except for that time that Korra choose to be Darth Vader and kicked my ass!” he laughed so hard after that.

 

So Asami was really curious about this family, especially for Bolin’s brother. He seemed like a really nice guy for all the things he did for Bolin when they were kids and even after that. Besides…This Korra guy was water tribe and Asami had a thing for people from the water tribe, a proof of that, were the last three people she dated. _They were just too hot!_ And it was one of the reasons why she was so excited for the wedding, although, she remembered that one time Opal told her that Bolin, Korra y Mako (Bolin’s biological brother) had an argument involving a series of broken noses, black eyes and a motorcycle crash, causing that Korra moved back to the South Pole, and losing contact with Bolin. The actor was really sad after that, according to Opal, because even if he could have visited his brother anytime he wanted, he knew that Korra needed some space after what had happened.  And Asami didn’t know if Bolin’s brother was still in the South Pole, what made her think that maybe he wouldn’t be at the wedding.

 

She sighed, it seemed like she would be attending to Opal's big day without a date. She could have attended with her last boyfriend… but the guy was a complete _jerk._ The way he used her… and how he denied her in front of their friends it was unbelievable.

 

Even though Tanho was a cute, adorable, kind guy with her the first time they met, all that turned out to be a disguise in front of Asami's parents. The football player was with her just because of her wealth and the Sato name, which could give him all the fame and glory he wanted it.

 

Hiroshi was the one that introduced them because according to Asami’s father _“you need of a man that can treat you like the woman you deserve and one that has titles due to his achievements.”_

 

After all the Tanho fiasco, her father realized that he wasn’t the indicated to find her daughter the right person, so as result, he told her only child that she could date with whoever she wanted, even if it was a man or a woman he wasn’t going to interfere in her love life as long as she was happy.

 

She smiled at the memory. Her father had already accepted her as a bisexual, but he made her date someone that was enough for the expectatives of the old man, but the day he said that, was one of the best in Asami's life. Yasuko was also proud of her husband.

 

Back in the present, Asami gave up sleep that would never come and decided that it was better to take a ride. She got up from bed and changed her pajamas for jeans, a shirt and a jacket. After that, she got out from her apartment and went directly to her car and took off towards the track that was located in her company, Sato International.

 

Finally, after racing a few laps, she found herself a little tired, but not enough to get the sleep she so much wanted. Either way, she did spend hours using the track, and the dawn was approaching and she had duties to do as the maid of honor.

 

When she arrived to her apartment, the sun had long since been up in the sky. She took out her phone and started making some calls. Opal’s wedding was at turn of the corner and Asami still had to prepare her bachelor party. The raven haired woman will make sure that her best friend had the best night before her wedding.

 

***

 

A couple of nights before the wedding, the rehearsal dinner took place.

 

Bolin made Korra wear a suit because he said “ _DUDE! REMEMBER THE OATH WE MADE!”_ So she had no other choice.

 

Everything went smoothly, better that the party they had the last time. Tonraq’s nose was in better shape and Lin was getting along with him after the incident. This distracted her father from making Mako’s night impossible, even if Korra thought he deserved it she wasn’t that mean. Of course she had avoided him all the night. She didn’t want to talk to him, she didn’t know what she would do if he brought the topic and tried to apologize one more time.

 

The only thing that wasn’t going as planned was the absence of the maid of honor, which was making Opal freak out. Asami had promised that she would be there no matter what.

 

As the night went on, they had to keep going with dinner without the maid of honor. Korra wondered who this unpunctual woman was and if did she even care about Opal? She shrugged, that was not of her business.

 

Toasts were made and the night was coming to an end when Korra lost sight of Mako. Where did he go!? She had been keeping an eye on him to avoid the guy every time he walked on her way. And that’s when she felt someone’s arms hugging her from behind.

 

So she did the first that came to her mind. She used her elbow to hit this guy in the stomach with all her force and then she turned around and kicked him in the balls.

 

The guy couldn’t scream because the force of the hit left without air in his lungs, but the pain was pretty evident of his face and also because he had his hands on his crotch while he fell to the floor. The guy was dressed in a very fancy suit, his skin was tanned, and her hair was brown.

 

The commotion grabbed everyone’s attention in the event but Korra didn’t care. She was furious and to make it worse, Mako choose that exact moment to get close to her. But instead he came running to the crying man on the floor.

 

“Wu! Are you okay?” he kneeled in front of the Wu guy.

 

“Ah… I-I’m fine, Mako.” He gave him a weak smile “It was totally worth it, though. This lady has some good curves and muscles.” he winked in Korra’s direction what made her almost explode with rage. She was about to kick him, but in the she didn't, because she heard the voice of a certain woman. "Okay, everyone split up, what is happeni- Korra?" Much to Korra's luck it was the person who made her enter on the worst stage of her life, Kuvira.

 

_You gotta be kidding me_? Korra thought to herself and decided that the best was to leave the place, so she stormed out of the building. On her way out, a car was parking in the entrance, and a woman got out of it, Korra didn’t press attention though, she was furious, and when passed the woman, she hit her shoulder on her way, but in her state she didn’t realize.

 

 

***

 

Both Bolin and Opal were excited for that night. Opal, to see what surprise Asami had for her and Bolin for seeing Korra’s face reaction for what he had planned. After their arriving from their job's the two of them, changed to more comfortable clothes, and took direction to their respective partys. Before them each one of them took their leave they gave their usual good bye kiss, and after that, the two of them went to the places they would spend one of the best nights in their lives. Well, except for Opal. That night would be the most embarrassing for the woman.

 

On that same day Korra received the "package" that Bolin send to her, on the night of the party, she opened it, and when she saw what was inside the package, she said the next words with surprise and embarrassment: "OH BOLIN, YOU DID NOT !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think they'll be doing on the next chapter? e.e
> 
> I'll be happy to read yor comments and suggestions n.n


	4. You won't belive what happened last nigh part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are having a good time, others, don't. Why? you got to read this, NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!   
> I know that it has been some time since the last update, but I got a problem with writer's block, school and that I was going to give up this story, but after thinking things through, I decided that I was going to finish it. Yeih!   
> Anyways, this chapter will have two parts, because the next will be the craziest, so enjoy!

Opal was excited about the surprise Asami got for her, she had been sending messages all week about how amazing would be her bachelor party that she would want to never leave.

 

That day Opal received a message from Asami, and it say: " _When sun is bright as GOLD, and you fell like your life is odd, look for the one you LOVE, and you might find a good SOUP_ ”

 

At first Opal didn't understand what she wanted to say, but she realized that some words were DIFFERENT from the others, so she connected the words and those were: GOLD, LOVE and SOUP?

 

Opal found it weird, but it took her a few moments to make some sense. The message that Asami send her was about the restaurant: _The golden heart_ , the restaurant where Bolin took her to eat on their first night out, which was the home from the best soup of Republic City.

 

When she figured out Asami's "riddle" she took direction towards the restaurant.

When she arrived, she at first doubted about going there because she saw that the street was empty, but her doubt faded away when she saw Kuvira on the corner of the street where the restaurant was located.

 

"Kuvira! Thanks to the spirits, you are here!" Were the first words that came out of Opal's mouth, while at the same time she hugged the older woman tightly.

 

"Opal, calm down!” She said getting off from Opal’s grasp “Why are the streets empty, anyways?" Kuvira asked Opal believing that the young girl had the answer, but she didn't.

 

"I don't know. I received Asami's message, that said that I needed to go to _The golden heart_ , and when I was heading here I saw that all the streets were empty." Replied Opal while she started to grab Kuvira's shoulder, much to her annoyance.

 

“Hey take it easy, relax. Knowing your friend, this must be part of her surprise" Said Kuvira trying to calm Opal from her "panic" attack.

 

"I don't know, Kuvira. We know that Asami is rich as fuck, but why would she close the streets?" Opal was getting anxious with every second.

 

After that both women begin to walk towards the place they were told go. "I don't know, maybe she has planned to make you a whole parad-" she wasn't able to finish because when they arrived to the place, they saw something very surprising.

 

They saw a file of three new models of Ferraris from the recent year, which were: red, green, and a golden one. The two women were so surprised that each one of them had a different reaction: Opal was excited jumping from her spot and Kuvira had her mouth open.

 

"Like what you see?" The voice a very familiar woman came from the red one. It was Asami.

 

"Wha- H-How- How did you get them!? Oh my Spirits! Asami, we all know how much money you have but this... HOW!?" At this point Opal was shouting.

 

"Let's say that someone owed me a favor" Said the emerald eyed woman while she inspected her perfect nails like it was nothing.

 

"Oh my god, can you believe it Kuvira?" Opal said to Kuvira, but she was still with her jaw on the ground.

 

And that's when the realization hit Kuvira "Wait. Are you saying… that _you_ are the cause of why the streets are closed?"

 

Opal realized too and she asked "Wait! What are you planning to do, Sato?" Asami didn't do nothing more than smile and say "Just get in the car. You two are with me, the rest is already inside the others cars" And with that, she got into the red Ferrari.

 

The two girls did what Asami told them to do, but when they got in, they were regretting it. Just when Kuvira closed the door, a girl came out of nowhere, like the ones you see in the movies of _Fast and Furious_ and started the countdown to start the race. Kuvira and Opal exchanged an alarmed look, and they fastened up their seatbelts, just in time for the girl to drop the flag she had and given them the signal to start. Asami didn't hesitate and pressed the pedal with all the strength of her foot, and her car started to gain a lot of acceleration, it was so quick that Opal and Kuvira felt that their whole bodies were being pulled by an unknown force. Sooner after that, the others cars did the same, but why not, after all Asami hired professional racers to follow her lead. The track that Asami "made" for the special occasion was simple, they only needed to pass from a few curves while they skid them, and the rest was a straight course. But with two professional racers going against an over competitive businesswoman, the thing couldn't end very well. And it didn't, when they arrived to their "finish line”, which for some reason ended in the dock, the women that were on the backseats, got out from their respective transport with their hands grabbing their chest, while others were almost hyperventilating. Except for Asami of course, racing was in her blood, so it was a piece of cake.

 

While the others were trying to assimilate what had just happened Asami was arguing with the others pilots about who won, when they actually, crossed the finish line at the same time. In the end the three racers agreed that it was a tie, much to Asami’s dismay. When she gave her back to the professional racers she whispered to herself “I won, I know it” she pouted and joined her friends.

 

"That...was...the most... near... death experience... I had... on my... entire life." Opal managed, while she tried to recover her breath "AND IT WAS AWESOME!" She finished and jumped in her spot to then to grab Asami in a crushing hug (something she totally didn't learn from her fiancé).

 

"I must say... that is was definitely something more, Sato" Kuvira added with a little smile. Coming from Kuvira, who was very hard to make her smile or even make her change her expression from one that wasn’t her typical frown, it sure as hell impressed the woman. Asami smiled at her in a gesture of gratitude.

 

"But next time, please tell us with anticipation, I felt like I would have a heart attack!" A familiar voice came from the green Ferrari, while she was still trying to stay calm.

 

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Opal let go of Asami to come towards Su's side.

 

"I received a message from your friend to come as quickly as possible” she said that she needed something from me" Su to responded to Opal's question.

 

Both Asami and Kuvira approached the women "Indeed I did." she cocked her hip and rested her hand in it.

 

"Why would you call our mom here?" The two ladies asked to their friend about such action.

 

"Well, since this a night for women to be woman, why not invite her?" Asami had a smug smile on her face while pointing with her hand at Opal's mother. "Besides, not everyone had the luck to have _me_ as her friend, especially if it's me the one who organized this night" this time she said it a bit cocky, while putting her fingers on her chest on a sign of modesty.

 

" _So_ , what's the next thing on your list, Sato?" Kuvira folded her arms on her chest.

 

"Well, the main event should be arriving very soon?" Asami responded while watching her clock, like she was waiting for something.

 

"Do you mean... here? At the dock?" Opal asked a little confused.

 

"Oh look, there it is!" She pointed to the "main event" and leaded the way towards it. It was a giant boat which was full of luxuries such as a pool, a volleyball court, a Jacuzzi, and all the crap that rich people had on their boat, especially a boat with a spa.

 

"Opal?" Su asked for her daughter’s attention.

 

"Yes, mother?"

 

"Thank you for making such a wonderful friend" Su grabbed both of her daughter hands, in a sign of gratitude. She will enjoy this evening as much as she could.

 

 

***

 

_UNBELIEVABLE! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!_ Were the words that Korra used to described Bolin's idea for his bachelor party, I mean, on his _LAST NIGHT OF FREEDOM_ , he choose this, over _tits_!. Just the mere idea of it, it was completely nuts, even for Bolin who is already nuts. Even when she saw his friend "package" it was something that she couldn't believe, I mean, it was a great idea for another kind of day, maybe May 4th, but this night, of all nights, she started to believe that his friend was losing his mind even before getting married.

Korra thought all of this while she was walking through the streets while wearing a raincoat because, obviously, she didn't wanted to be pointed as a weirdo, being _Fire poop_ at the station was already enough for her. She didn't want to be _targeted_ for some weirdoes either.

 

She just followed Bolin's indication through the conversation they had earlier in the day.

 

  ** _Bolin (15:25):_** _Look at the road and you'll see RED, but don't forget to look AHEAD. Search for the SIGNS on the sky and you will find something to BUY._

**_Korra (15:29):_ ** _Bolin cut the RHYME, or you'll see stars TONIGHT._

 

**_Bolin (15:31):_** _Just come to the cinema at night, party pooper :’(_

After reading the message, Korra took direction towards the cinema, as quickly as possible; after all she wanted to take off the thing that Bolin made her to wear. It was embarrassing, even if she was a fan; she was now an adult and a firefighter, a famous one! She could see now the headlines:

 

_“Firefighter began Jedi training to prevent more fire”_

_“’It's a trap’! To recruit more members”_

 

And the worst of all:

 

_“A New POOP!”_

 

She shuddered at the thought and kept walking.

 

For a normal person to do such a simple thing as going to see a movie it was easy, you just need to walk towards the cinema and done, but for some as her, it wasn't that simple. She tried to walk with her head low looking to the ground; after all she didn't want to make a scene. She could have come in her motorcycle, but then again, the cinema wasn’t that far. It took her 20 minutes to arrive, mostly because she tried to avoid people, and the worst of all, she tried to not make eye contact with someone she knew.

 

When she finally arrived at the cinema, she was received by a random guy who asked her "Hello Miss, are you here to see a movie, or you're here because as a guest for..." The guy made a pause to look for something on his suit, he found it and he read it. "The most wanted screening of all time, by Bro-lin?"

 

"Yes, I'm here to see Bolin" Said Korra to the guy.

 

"Well then, may I ask for your coat miss?" he extended his hand while asking for the clothe that Korra was wearing.

 

"What? No! And where is Bolin?" Korra panicked for a second. No one could see her like this until she was inside the damn room

 

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't allow you to enter the room while wearing that kind of clothes. Cinema politics, now please, will you give me your coat?" The guy, grabbed Korra's shoulder, on intention to retrieve the coat and that's when he made a terrible mistake. Korra, by reflex to the guy's action, twisted his arm, and she grabbed him from the back of the neck of the guy's shirt.

 

"Listen carefully buddy, I know that is your job and all, but don’t you dare to touch me again or I swear that you will meet the spirits before time, understand?” the guy let out a painful groan in sign of understanding “Good, now can you tell me where is Bolin?" Korra was still twisting his hand.

 

"Yes ma'am, his on the 4th room on the right side of the hallway through the left, but please, let me go" The guy managed to say while he was wincing, still feeling the pain on his arm.

 

Korra released the poor dude without throwing him to the ground; she thanked the man and took the direction to the room.

 

When Korra was long away from there the man muttered "Bitch!" but he did it with a low tone because he didn't wanted to be heard by the girl who almost broke his arm.

 

Since the incident with Mako four year ago, she developed a… _thing_ for strangers or just people in general, touching her. She hadn’t told anyone because it was not use and they probably would think that she was crazy, but she couldn’t handle it, it just happened. That’s one of the reasons why she beat the shit out of that Wu guy the night of the rehearsal. He was a stranger who touched her and above all, the guy was a pervert. Of course it wasn’t that way with her parents and Bolin, though. 

She couldn’t stand to not hugging them every time they saw each other, especially now that she had time to make up with her little bro.

 

Korra followed the directions "given" by the man, and arrived to the room. She entered and could see that the room was empty except for the silhouettes of five persons that were inside it.

 

She was able to see Bolin, Two Stormtroopers, a Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca... wait, _what?_

 

"So that's what you been up to, isn't?" Korra approached to his friend quickly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Hey Korra! So…what do you think? " There was pride on Bolin’s voice.

 

"Let's say that the next time you want me to dress as Luke Skywalker, you better tell me with anticipation" Answered Korra.

 

"To prepare for it?"

 

"No, to refuse with anticipation" Korra took off her coat and put in the seat beside hers. She took sit and crossed her arms looking towards the big screen in the room. "I can't believe that you would prefer this over tits" she mumbled to herself. "And by the way, who are those people?" Korra asked to Bolin with the intention to know about the people that were giving them company.

 

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners?" Bolin chuckled "Korra, this is Varrick, my boss" he pointed to the man dressed as Lando.

 

"Yeah... We've already met… Once." Korra said hoping that Varrick wouldn't remember her. But not everything goes as planned for her.

 

"Fire poop! Good to see you, buddy!" The man stood up from his seat and went to shake Korra's hand happily.

 

After the introductions were made (well, just the one to Zhu Li, since she met Opal's brothers Wing and Wei at the rehearsal), Bolin gave a sign and the show started. First, they saw ”A new hope” and even if Korra was a little disappointed at his brother's choice to spend his last night of freedom, she was having a really good time. They haven't watched the movies since they were kids and lived back in the South. Hell, she haven’t dressed as Luke since she had like ten years old and although she was embarrassed, she was happy to revive those moments she got spend with Bolin. When she was just a kid and had never suffered for things of the heart. When she was happy.

 

But not everything was fun for everybody, after all, Opal's brothers sneaked out of the room for some time now. And of course Korra didn't notice it, because the movie was in the part when they destroyed the Death Star, one of her favorite’s scenes. Nor she noticed that one of the twins grabbed her coat and took it with them.

 

When the movie got to the end, the person in charge of changing the movies told Bolin that there was going to be a pause of 15 minutes so the projector could cool off, and to search for the next movie.

Both of them fell in a comfortable silence, but Korra couldn't stop thinking about why her brother would choose this over tits!?

 

She cleared her throat "Bolin, can I ask you something, bro?"

 

She reclined in her seat and looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

He put an arms in Korra's shoulders given her a side wide hug "Of course you can, Kor! You can ask everything you want. "He gave her a big grin but then he seemed to realize what he said and her expression changed to one of embarrassment "Well... you know... "He cleared her throat “ _EXCEPT_ , of course, what I do with Opal, because that would be awkward and weird... And you won't even imagine the things we've made... Not like I'm saying that we do kinky stuff! No! That would be weird... "At this point, the blush that was present in his face had deepened so much, that it reached his neck and ears.

 

"WOW! Bolin, that's gross. I don't want to know anything of what you guys do when you two are alone at home..." She winced trying to stop those kind of images in her mind.

 

_I don't think I will ever sleep without having nightmares_ she thought to herself and shuddered.

 

"Oh... So what did you want to know, buddy?" all embarrassment out of his face in a matter of seconds and a big smile replacing it.

 

"I wanted to ask you... Why did you choose to do this, instead of... _you know_ , see ladies in underwear?"

 

"Well you see, Kor, the reason why I'm doing this, it's because since the thing with Mako happened I wanted to rekindle our friendship, but to be honest; I didn't know how to do it. So the only idea I was able to come with was, well, since Star Wars changed our life when we were kids and made us closer, except for that time when you succumbed to the Dark side, well, I thought that it could do the same with us, but older." Bolin said while he tried not to drop a tear.

 

Korra was touched for his "brother's" actions, I mean, not any men would want to his last night of freedom to be about just to rebound with an old friend. Korra for impulse hugged Bolin to show gratitude about such detail.

 

"Thank you Bolin, I appreciate this, really. Thank you." Korra said while still hugging Bolin.

"Don't worry, Bro, anything for you." That made Korra blush a little.

 

They were like that a few seconds, but they got separate after hearing someone shouting.

 

"HAA, GAAAAAAAYYYY" A guy screamed from the projector's room.

 

They broke the hug almost instantly, both of them with an annoyed expression on their faces. "Seriously, what's wrong with those guys that always do that every time we show a little of affection? I mean, I know that I don't dress all feminine, but I'm still a _freaking_ woman" The frown in Korra's face deepened.

 

"I don't know... but I think this time it's due to the costumes" he pointed at their clothing.

 

That's when Korra noticed Bolin's outfit. "Hey Bo, what's with Han Solo's outfit? I thought Leia was your idol?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Oh! Yeah, she is. But Varrick said that he couldn't get any costumes of Leia in my size" He scratched the back of his head.

 

_Oh, then you're going to die with the surprise I've got for_ you Korra thought and smirked.

 

"Anyway... bro, I wanted to talk with you about what happened at the rehearsal last night..." Bolin avoided her gaze.

 

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that too and ask you _WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT KUVIRA WAS THERE!?_ " she screamed at him furiously.

 

Korra never reacted that way at Bolin, but when he did something like that kind of thing, the sit got serious.

 

"Weeeell, I whashafrshaishyoshuwishll noshtshoshup,ashttheshpashrty" He said in a fast way so Korra wasn't able to understand.

"WHAT??!!!! SPEAK CLEARLY!!!!!" Korra yelled to his friend while he began to shrunk.

 

"Well, I whash afraishsd yoshush wishll nosht shoshup atsh thesh parshtysh" Bolin said again but in a more slowly tone but it was still fast.

 

" _BOLIN!"_ Korra started to become angry at his friend for his "avoiding to make eye contact" and "If I talk like an idiot maybe she would understand" act.

 

" _I WAS AFRAID YOU WILL NOT SHOW UP AT THE PARTY!_ Please don’t kill me!" Bolin said with fear and after that he took a fetal position while he covered his face.

 

" _Bolin_ " she said with a harsh voice "You know perfectly my story with Kuvira and what all that caused me." She took a deep breath to calm herself "And what was she doing there to begin with?" Korra asked to Bolin.

 

"Weeeeell, sheshOshpalshsishsteshrishnlashsw" Bolin answered to Korra again on his "act".

 

" _DAMMIT, BOLIN!"_ She slammed a fist in the armrest.

 

"I'm _sorry_ , Korra! It's just that I'm really afraid when you got furious like this" there were tears treating with fall in any second.

 

Korra sighed deeply and tried to control herself "Okay, I’m sorry. I'm calm. Now, please, tell me _why_ Kuvira was there" her tone changed from harsh to desperate.

 

"She is Opal's sister-in-law" Bolin said it clearly.

 

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING?" Korra yelled while she threw herself on her own seat.

 

"Look" Bolin tried to calm her sister "I know what she did to you, but the truth is that I didn't know she was _that_ Kuvira. Remember that I never had that class with her and you didn't want me to know who she was at the moment." Bolin's eyes turned sad.

 

“Yeah, you’re right” She leaned putting her elbows on her knees while she grabbed her head with both hands.

 

Memories of what had happened with the older woman invaded her mind. She felt a pang of heartache in her chest and tears started to burn in her eyes. _Why now? Why do you have to keep haunting me...?_

 

The mood went from happy and comfortable, to awkward and sad in a matter of seconds and Bolin noted the change on his sister.

 

"Look Korra, I know that you had your heart broke, more than once, I know that in one of them was my own blood, but don't you think it's time to leave those things on the past?" He tried to be compressive with Korra but it didn't work that much.

 

"I tried Bolin, but each time that I'm close to take a step forward, to forget about the things they done, something like this happens, and it seems that I took two steps backwards. It comes to my mind all those beautiful moments we spend together, just to be shattered by their words or actions they made when they broke my heart." She took her hand to chest, on the exact place when Korra felt that her heart was being stabbed with each painful memory.

 

Bolin's heart broke at sight of her sister. When they were kids, Korra was her idol and she still is, more that princess Leia, but Korra always did the bravest things even when they were little. She was kind and selfless, and put everyone's needs first just to help people. Now it was Bolin's time to do the same for her sister.

 

So, he stood up in front of Korra and put his fist on his hips in a gesture of a hero.

 

"Stop, Korra. This is the night of my last day of freedom and we're gonna spend it doing the craziest thing you can think of. Nothing about being sad about some idiots who didn't know how to appreciate you. Now, wipe that sad face and we are going to have the most amazing night ever!" He held a fist above his head in a victory gesture "No idiot is gonna make _my_ best-sister sad! And to do that, we are going to need the help of our fellows - Where are they?"

 

"Where are they-who?" Korra asked to his brother.

 

"Varrick, Zhu Li and the twins! They were here like five minutes ago!" They weren't.

 

Korra looked around and indeed, nobody was there.

 

"What? Where could t- wait a minute...Where's my co-" she wasn't able to finish her words because the two of them heard the sound of a claxon.

 

"Oh no" Korra said in acknowledgement of what was happening.

 

 

***

 

Asami moaned due to the pleasure that she was experimenting. This man definitely knew how to use his hands, so every time he hit the right spot, it made Asami shiver in delight. She let out another moan which was corresponded with equal’s moans coming from the other women in the room, who were receiving the same treatment as Asami.

 

"Oh, Asami, I would kiss you right now if I could, but I think I prefer the treatment he's giving me." Opal let out another moan to make it clear.

 

"I agree with Opal," Kuvira added” that race and now this... those are a really good reason to kissing you" she managed to complete what she was saying before letting out another moan.

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, girls, but you aren't really my type" Asami smirked from where she was being pleased by Michael. "Oh _yes_ , that the spot, keep pushing baby!"

 

"I feel kind of guilty, though. I mean, I have been married for a long time, but- _Oh yes!_ Keep doing that… but my husband had never made me feel this kind of pleasur- Oh god, YEEEESSS, YESSSS! AAAAAAAH!" Su was letting herself go with the mood. She didn't even care about it, she already had a four sons and a daughter that was doing the same as her, and she just got herself trapped on infinite pleasure.

 

"Ladies, do you want us to apply some more ‘Oil’?" Said one of the men that was pleasing them.

 

"YES, PLEASE, GIVE US MORE OF THAT WHITE THING!" Responded the four women, which they received on her backs was all they asked for.

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah… Boys, this coconut cream for massages and those hands, can make any woman go to heaven" Opal said, after she continued to receive her massage on her back.

 

Twenty minutes, their session with the boys had finished. They changed in their clothes, said their goodbyes (not before one of the masseurs gave to Su his personal card), and then went to another room in the boat.

 

"What's next, Asami?" Opal asked excited.

 

"Well ladies, I hope you didn't have any lunch before coming here." She clapped her hands, and suddenly a bunch a men dressed in white entered the room while pushing cars with silver plates.

 

"Asami, your just making me almost regretting to be straight!" Opal yelled.

 

"Me too" followed by Su.

 

They got to their respected seats and began to eat.

 

"So, Opal," Asami said after they all had finished and were now waiting for the dessert "I wanted to ask you about what happened at the rehearsal, because when I got there you were pretty freaked out that I couldn't talk to you."

 

"Oh, um..." Opal passed a side glance to Kuvira "There was a little problem with Bolin's best man."

 

This prompted Asami's curiosity even more. "What happened"?

 

"Well... first of all..." Opal started "Remember that time I told about some crazy chick that entered the bakery and wanted my number?"

 

"The one who was Bolin's friend?"

 

"Yeah, that one" Opal folded her hands over the table "And do you remember that Bolin always talks about his "brother", Korra?"

 

"Of course" Asami smiled just to hearing the name of her current crush. "But what does he have to do?" she asked confused.

 

"Weeeeeeeeell, theshyshashreshtheshshashmeshpeshrsoshn" Opal said in a fast way and not looking at Asami.

 

"Oh my god! You just did the same thing your fiancé does!" Kuvira said exasperated throwing her arms in the air.

 

"What? What does Bolin?" Asami asked to exasperated one

 

"That thing where he talks really fast because he's afraid of how you'll react" Kuvira rolled her eyes "He's just a bad influence for you."

 

"I did not do that!" Opal pouted.

 

"Wait, what do you mean? What reaction?" Asami asked to both girls.

 

"The one you'll get once you know that Korra is a woman and not a man" Kuvira said nonchalantly.

 

"And is the same women that asked Opal's number" Added Su to the conversation, while drinking her tea.

 

Asami gaped at them not knowing what to say. All this time she thought Korra was a man! When she recovered enough, she said: "Wait, _what?"_

 

_*Flaaaaaaaaaaaaashbaaaaaaaaaaaaack*_

_Opal was a nervous wreck. The guests were arriving at the rehearsal and Bolin wasn't here yet. He said that he was going to his brother's apartment to make sure that Korra wore the suit he chose for him. Opal was confused at this, the suit was elegant, she helped Bolin chose it, and so she wasn’t sure why her fiancé had to make sure that his brother use it. I mean, what would he wear? A dress?_

_"Okay, okay, let's be cool. Everything is under control. Bolin and his best man haven't arrived, even if they are 30 minutes late, everything would be fine. I SAID EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE, DON'T FREAK OUT KUVIRA!!!!!"_

_"It says the person who is pointing me out with mop, I mean, where did you get that on the first place?" Kuvira asked to her sister-in-law._

_"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, KUVIRA!" She said while putting the mop on the floor and then cleared her throat "Bolin and his brother should have arrived 30 minutes ago! I mean, the best man is the one planning the half of this night! And to top of all, Asami is not here yet!" She threw her arms in the air, clearly she was freaking out._

_"If you want to make the situation worst, Bolin's brother is here" Kuvira said to Opal._

_"Wait, BOLIN IS HERE WITH HIS BEST MAN??" Opal asked to her to the woman._

_“What? No. I mean the brooding guy with the weird eyebrows that’s with Aunt Lin” Kuvira pointed to the man that was talking to Lin._

_“Oh, you mean Mako, Bolin’s real brother. I was talking about the one who is the best man.” She crossed her arms and frowned. She was going to kill them both if they didn’t get here in the next five minutes._

_"What are you talking about? Bolin has only one brother for all I know." Kuvira turned to her raising an eyebrow._

_Opal snorted "Kuvira, please. I am Bolin's fiancée; of course I would know that he HAS two brothers." She smirked at sipped the champagne she had in her hand._

_"No... He has just one and is the broody guy over there."_

_Opal snorted once more "I think you had enough alcohol for the night” she said grabbing Kuvira’s glass and putting it away. She ignored the glare that her sister gave her and looked towards the people around her aunt. “I don't know who the skinny guy next to them is" she thought at loud._

_"Hmm... I think I know him. I saw his face on the cover of a magazine" Kuvira said thoughtful._

_"Me too, but I don't know where" Opal said while she looked at the unknown man._

_"Opal!" The sound of her name stopped her train of thoughts and she turned towards the sound of the voice, finding Bolin running to her._

_“That’s my call to leave” Kuvira said in a low voice, but before Opal could say something she had vanished._

_"Bolin!" she smiled at him, glad that he had arrived "What took you guys so long?"_

_He was in front of her now while he bended putting his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath._

_"Car -- blew a tire -- we had ---- to run" He said while he was still tired from the "marathon" he ran._

_"Say for yourself, I grabbed a cab and I was waiting for you to arrive." Came a voice behind Bolin._

_"What? I thought you were right behind me!" he exclaimed once he recovered_

_"Well, after all the trouble you gave me with this suit I wasn't going to run for almost 20 blocks and get all sweaty like you"_

_“…Good point”_

_"So, you are Bolin's brother, it's so nice to finally meet you" Opal said to the "man" in front of her._

_To say he wasn't what she expected was an understatement. She had met Tonraq and Senna so she thought that his son would be taller, almost like Tonraq, but the person in front of her was just a little taller than herself._

_Bolin's brother and her fiancé frowned "Uh... brother?" Bolin asked confused._

_"Well, yeah. Who else is going to be?" Opal told to Bolin_

_Both men in front of her shared a look and then Bolin turned to her "Sweetie... I don't know where you get that. I mean, Mako is my **only** brother. Korra, here, is my **sister** " he said, putting both his hands on Korra's shoulder and pushing her in front of him._

_“So… your brother, Korra..."_

_"Yep" Bolin nodded._

****

**_"OMG! YOUR BROTHER GOT A SEX CHANGE OPERATION!”_ **

****

_"WHAT!? NO! OPAL!" Bolin exclaimed shocked, while Korra looked confused and above all, very uncomfortable._

_"You know, I have nothing with trans people. On the contrary, I support them, so there's nothing to be afraid of" Opal said and embraced Korra while making circles in her back with her hands._

_Now Korra was embarrassed, she decided to put an end to this misunderstanding. She grabbed Opal by the shoulders and broke the embrace, then looked to Opal straight in the eye "Opal" she swallowed "I have a vagina"_

_This seemed the get Opal attention "OH! So you haven't completed the change!"_

_Bolin smacked his forehead hard._

_"I'm so sorry! You must feel very uncomfortable not being who you really are. But don't worry, Bolin and I will help you to get the best penis in store" Opal smiled and patted Korra's shoulder smiling at him._

_"Bolin, I don't know what you told her about me in these years, but if you don't fix this..." Korra was holding her anger while she spoke to her brother._

_"Okay, okay. Honey, May I have a word with you, please?" Bolin to grabbed Opal by the arm and took her not to far from where they were._

_"You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's something completely normal on these days!" Opal yelled before they were out of earshot._

_"Look, Opal, I have to... Clear something that I said" Bolin Said while he began to scratch his head._

_"What do you mean?" Opal asked to her soon-to-be husband._

_"Honey, Korra is a **girl** "_

_"Well, he is now but--" Opal couldn't end because she was interrupted by Bolin._

_"No, I mean, she’s not a **he** , she is a **she**."_

_"...what?" Opal was confused by Bolin’s "clear" explanation._

_"What I'm saying is that, she is a fully developed women who has a sexual attraction to both men and women, but she doesn't have the need or the wish to have the ‘D’" Bolin explained to Opal._

_The gears were turning in Opal's head, processing all that Bolin just say to her._

_"OOOOOOOOOOOH…" Opal finally got the idea of what it happened, and she turned red, just be remembering all the things she said back there._

_"B-but, every time you told me about you brother you said things like "Korra is my best bro, even if Mako is the real one!" and "We used to play to Star wars, except when Korra betrayed me and turned to the dark side'!"_

_Bolin started to remember about all the times that he spoke about his "bro" "Well, I admit, that it could be my fault too, now that I think of it, I did refer to her like a---Korra, what the fuck!?” His voice changed dramatically, after she saw the silhouette of Korra behind his fiancée._

_And for Bolin's bad luck, Korra heard EVERYTHING "Bolin, are you telling me that all this time when you talked about me, to her, you referred to me as a boy?" Korra's expression was cold and emotionless, the kind of expression she only used for one reason: When Bolin talks in a bad way on purpose about her. And why this face? Well, the reason it’s because, when she does that, it makes Bolin remember about a certain female cousin._

_"What?! No! I mean..." Bolin was mumbling, he wasn't able to say anything on his defense._

_"It's okay, don't worry about it." Korra changed her face into a happy one, a fake one that Bolin knew too well._

_"Really? I mean, you're not mad?" Bolin asked in fear, mainly because of the answer._

_"I'm not, actually. Do you remember about the promise we made in our college days? About you-know-what?" Korra asked Bolin with her fake smile._

_"Yes..." Bolin was uncertain about Korra's words._

_After he responded she pulled him from the collar of his shirt and told him whispered on his ear._

_"On my wedding, you'll be wearing a thong under your dress." She let him go, smiled devilishly at him, and then turned to Opal “Don’t worry, Opal. I forgive you, after all, it was the fault of this dumbass here” she signaled Bolin with her thumb “It was nice to meeting you. Now, if you both excuse, I have to greet the rest of the guests” and with that, she left, leaving a scared Bolin and a dumbfounded Opal._

_"What just happened?" Opal asked confused to Bolin, to which he replied._

_"She just signed my death sentence." he sighed in defeat._

_*End of Flasback*_

“Oh my Spirits, Opal!” Asami exclaimed, trying to control her laugh. “I can’t believe you told that to her!” At some point during Opal’s story, they went to a room where there was a giant TV. Since today’s was the day that her favorite program was streaming the final chapter, she would make sure that her friend saw it. Currently, they were waiting for it to start.

 

“Oh, honey. Believe me, she did.” Su winked, while she took a sip from his drink.

 

“Mom!” Opal wanted that he earth, or in this case the boat, swallow her so she didn’t have to be this embarrassed.

 

“It’s not like it’s something new. She always manages to embarrass herself in every possible way. Remember that she also attacked Korra with the mop.” Kuvira added. “I still wonder why she didn’t use one of her martial arts moves on you.” The woman wondered at loud.

 

“How do you know she knows martial arts?” Opal asked confused. She didn’t saw her sister cross a word with Bolin’s best man at any moment.

 

"When I was teaching at college, I had the opportunity to be her teacher. She was a good student, good physical performance, a really nice girl, but she had the habit to let her emotions took control of her actions, and those emotions were the ones that send half of the football team to infirmary" Kuvira took a sip of her cup, after finishing talking.

 

"Wow, I can't believe she did that, all by herself" Asami spoke with a little curiosity.

 

"I wouldn’t be that surprised, even with the suit on, it was clearly that she has quite the body" Opal said, remembering the night before.

 

_I bet she does if she’s from the Water Tribe,_ Asami thought while biting her bottom lip.

 

"I'm not done yet" Kuvira said irritated, she didn't liked the way Sato's face changed when Opal said that thing about Korra's body "When the others teachers and I arrived at the infirmary, she was still beating someone with the left arm of the human body doll, It took some time to calm her down." Kuvira finished the story.

 

"Really? She looked pretty calm last night. Even when I said all those things to her." Opal turned red again.

 

"Well she is pretty calm with words. But actions? That’s a whole other thing."

 

"What do you mean?" Su asked because she was curious about it.

 

"When we asked Korra about why she attacked the football team, she said it was because she heard them saying something about stealing Bolin's clothes while he was on the shower." Kuvira answered to her mother-in-law question.

 

"Oh. She seems really caring about Bolin." Asami was really impressed by this girl's actions. It made her crush even harder on her.

 

"She does, but she can also be a bitch with Bolin" Kuvira responded for vixen in question.

 

"You seem to know her pretty well, even if you only were her teacher" Asami pointed out. Kuvira was a little suspicious; it wasn't common that she knew a lot of things from just a ‘student’.

 

That comment made get a death glare from Kuvira "Well if you want to kno---" Before Kuvira could make an excuse for all she knew, she was interrupted by a voice coming from the TV.

 

"We interrupt this program for some Breaking News. We have— wait are you serious, oh god!” The news reader looked like he couldn’t believe what he was reading.  He cleared his throat and proceeded “We have incoming news that an ambulance and a fire truck were stolen by what appear are... stormtroopers! And are being chased by the RCPD!” The screen showed a clear shot from a helicopter, where it showed two idiots wearing weird costumes and fighting with glowing sticks on the ambulance roof.

 

"Wait a moment… No way! Ha! I have been informed that the RCPD already identify the leader of group and it looks like that is...Darth Vader. The famous antagonist from the legendary movies of Star Wars! Oh my god, I love this city! Back to you, John!”

 

"Thank you, we are at the scene and it looks like that the imperial group is not alone.

We could see that a person wearing white clothes inside the ambulance, and it looks...Wait. This had just arrived, I just have been confirmed that the persons we have in camera is no other than Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and an unconscious Obi-Wan Kenobi, trying to stop the stormtroopers and Darth Vader from taking the truck.

 

"Oh my god!" Su was surprised for what she saw.

 

"I know. It's incredible how far the fans would go for their fandom" Opal said while she took a sip from her cup.

 

"But the bigger question is: who would be that idiot to do such a thing?" Kuvira said.

 

 

**_*Meanwhile*_ **

 

 

"Korra. I. AM. YOUR BOSS!"

 

"I  ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOU IDIOT!!!!"

 

 

**_Will it continue?_ **

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, next chapter will be ready for next week.
> 
> I just can tell you, that the next chapter it's going to be the craziest, stupid thing ever.
> 
> Until then!


	5. Chapter4: You won’t believe what happened last night. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your looking for fluff and character development, turn back, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he...So it took me a month, uh?  
> I'm sorry! I didn't plan on taking so long! But the chapter it's kind of long, and it was hard to write sometimes... and I'm a little bit lazy...  
> But anyway! Here's the chapter, and the good news is that the next chapter is the chapter! And by that I mean that the wedding is finally coming and our ladies are FINALLY meeting each other :'D
> 
> That's all what I have to say... for now. Enjoy!  
> A little warning ahead.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains absolute stupidity.

_* **Earlier that night***_

A week ago, her boss Bumi had called her to his office to give her the copy of the truck's key, because "he had a feeling that he would need it soon", so he thought that if it came to that, what better than to give it to his Lt. number one?

 

So she saved them. Unfortunately, she put them in the coat she wore that day. Worse yet, that coat was the one she chose to wear this night. And for her good luck, the coat had disappeared in the middle of the movie, and since she forgot about his boss's crazy petition, the keys were in that piece of clothing.

 

So if you're wondering if everything is going to go crazy as shit, believe us.

_YOU. HAVE. NO. IDEA._

"THEY DIDN'T, THEY FUCKING DIDN'T!!!" Korra rose from her seat both quick and angry.

 

"Korra, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" Bolin couldn't help but to ask to his friend about her sudden change of attitude, but he deducted that the sound from earlier has to do something with it.

 

Korra didn't have time to answer to Bolin, actually she ignored what he said. She was so focused on going to where the sound come from than having to tell Bolin that his soon-to-be brothers-in-law had just stolen a FREAKING FIRE TRUCK!

And to put it worse: the _ONE THAT HER BOSS JUST TRUSTED HER WITH._

She ran towards the exit of the building, leaving Bolin a few steps behind just before the idea of running after her came to his mind. The two of them came through the exit, just to found a crowd of people gathering on the street.

 

"STEP ASIDE, PEOPLE." Korra yelled, but she wasn't heard because of the amount of noise that the crowd made.

 

"Why are so much people gathering, is something happeni----" Before Bolin could even end his words he remembered about what Korra said to him a few days back.

 

_"Just wait until you see the surprise I got for the biggest and strongest man I ever knew, which my live would be totally lame if I didn't have on it. GOOOOOOOOO BOLIN" after saying that a bunch of cheerleaders appeared from nowhere. (yeah, this never happened, this is just product of Bolin's imagination)_

"Oh Korra!!!! This is unbelievable!!!" Bolin acted like a five year old girl.

 

"What? What the hell are you talking about now?" Korra was utterly confused.

 

"Come on, Korra, this definitely has something to do with you. " Bolin said while he was still holding his emotion.

 

"Bolin, thi-" Before Korra could end her words, Korra heard the noise she heard not long ago, but this time, she was sure that it came from the people gathered a few feet from them. And she saw something that surprised her, but on the bad way. In a really, _really_ bad way.

 

From the corner of the block, a black fire truck turned around and parked right in front of the crowd, and the driver, none other than a _Stormtrooper_.

_ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? Bumi is going to fire me!_ Korra thought _Or even worst, he is going to give another ridiculous nick name!_

 

 

 _THIS IS THE BEST SURPRISE EVER! THANKS KORRA!!!_ Bolin thought _This is even better that girls and tits!_

 

And to make everything even better, behind the Fire truck came the paramedic's truck. Well, at least in Bolin’s case was the best thing ever, because the truck had painted in the doors and on the front the symbol from the “Rebellion Alliance”. Also, the truck was being driven by another _Stormtrooper._

 

On the other hand, Korra's face fell. _Just how many laws those two had broke this night?_ She thought.

 

After both vehicles finally parked, the two stormtroopers got out from the cars, just to be surrounded by star wars fans, especially girls.

 

Bolin chose that exact same moment to run and scream like a fangirl towards the Empire soldiers. Korra face palmed herself.

 

 _This can't get any worse_ , Korra thought, but she didn't know that... it _will._

 

Right if on cue, some music started to sound from the Fire truck, some... melody.

And the ladder began to unfold while raising a...DARTH VADER.

 

_What the damn hell!?_

 

Seriously, the dude in the costume was lying in the ladder while it was rising, almost as the scene from the movie when the character was born. Some of the people where amused for such a display, but it suddenly changed when the ladder end to unfold and almost make Darth Vader fall from it. Actually, scratch that. He did _fell_ face first on the floor.

 

"OOOOOOOUCH" the crowd said.

 

"Ouch! That hurt! Clones get your ass up here and help me up." The Empire soldiers ran to help his leader "Ah! Do not squeeze too hard! I'm delicate" Once I was standing, I started to dust himself off.

 

Korra would recognize that voice anywhere, with or without mask.

 

"Bumi? What the hell it's going on?"

 

"Oh! Hi, Fire poop" He waved at her, just to receive a hit on the ribs from one of the soldiers "Ouch! I mean ... Luke! Yeah, that. I'm here to take you to the dark side" he held and arm in the air and his hand on a fist.

 

Bolin could not hold his emotion anymore, so he screamed like a little girl.

 

"Bolin, shut up!" she slapped him on the arm. Then she turned her attention back to his crazy boss. "I do not know what are you talking about, but I'm not taking part on this shit." she crossed her arms above her chest, her face set on a determined look.

 

"You will, especially because of... _THAT_!" Bumi pointed out something on the sky, so Korra turned her sight was pointing to where Bumi just to see ... nothing.

 

Catch! "Vader threw something to Korra, but she did not notice, so it hit her in the head.

 

"Ouch, what the hell?" Korra sobbed her head, where the object hit her, then she took a closer look to such object, and she saw that was the paramedic’s truck keys.

 

"Catch us, if you can, _REBEL SCUM_ " Vader, now on the truck, yelled to Korra, and gave the order to one of the troopers to hit the accelerator and run away.

 

"What did just happen?" Korra scratched her head in confusion.

 

"OH MY GOD!" Bolin appeared out of nowhere snatching the keys from Korra.

 

"What?" Korra said, while still confused for what happened.

 

"Dude! You're the best bro ever!" Then he wrapped her in a crushing hug. He let her go a few seconds after and then ran in direction to the vehicle.

 

"Why do I have the feeling that I will _kill_ for a drink after all this?" Korra said, shaking her head and following Bolin to the vehicle. Bolin was so excited that, when he opened the driver's door, he didn't realize at first, that there was somebody in the copilot's seat.

 

"Beeehhmmm" Bolin freaked out for the weird noise, but then he found who made the sound. He shrieked and then turned to his sister just to crush her with another hug.

 

"You... have to... stop doing... that!" Korra managed between breaths.

 

"Sorry!" He put her down "I just can't believe that you planned all this for me! I mean, you know that after Leia, my second favorite character is Master Obi Wan!" He then, pointed to the body slumped in the seat. "And I don't even care if he has a wig!"

 

She took a few steps closer, to see what in the world Bolin was talking about. When she was close, she opened the door and saw a man slumped unconscious on the cabin. The worst part, though, was that she recognized the man in the Obi Wan's costume, and it was her previous boss when she worked as a paramedic, four years ago.

 

She gasped in shock "Tenzin!?"

 

“Buji…tas…trumgyi” Said Tenzin on a weird way, because of that none of them was able to understand what he was saying.

 

“What? Tenzin, what are you doing here?” Korra asked to her previous boss about it, but she was unable to understand what he was saying.

 

“Buji…tas…trumgyi” Said Tenzin again on intends to make Korra and Bolin understand. Bolin on an act of happiness got out from the truck and yelled.

 

“Oh my god! This just gets better and better!” And he continued to say things randomly and jumping, Korra decided to do the obvious thing. She grabbed Tenzin and carried him to the backside of the truck where she could check him. She took one of the lamps they used to diagnosis and started to check Tenzin's pupils, and she found out that they were dilated.

 

“What the heck???” When Korra realized of Tenzin’s condition, she took a quick look to where they kept the anesthesia bottles, and, according to a list of supplies she found while looking, a bottle was missed.

 

“They drugged Tenzin!” She yelled.

 

 “Okay, time to go!” Bolin took direction towards the driver’s seat; he was so excited that he didn’t think twice about it. He closed the vehicle’s backdoors leaving Korra locked on the back, and then he took seat, afterwards he started the motor. Soon after he accelerated, the strength of the rush made Korra to loss her balance just to be pulled by the force of acceleration and fell. Bolin took direction towards the route the fire truck took a few moments back. He was sure that all this was part of Korra’s surprise. (Poor Dummy.)

 

Bolin accelerated to be on the level of the fire truck, to him as a common man, he saw this as a challenge, but as HAN SOLO, he knew that it was time to get rid of some imperial scumbag. While he had his complete attention on the route the fire truck, he forgot that he had passed some red lights, without mentioning that he destroyed a fire hydrant on one of the curves. Korra on the other hand, was having a bad time on the back.

 

"Bolin! When was the last time you drove one of this!?" Korra yelled to his partner through the window connected to the cabin, and who was so concentrated on the pursuit that he nearly didn't hear her.

 

"OH, SORRY KOR, I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS! I NEVER HAD THE OPORTUNITY TO DRIVE ONE OF THIS WHEN A WAS A PARAMEDIC!" Bolin yelled back to his sister, which it made a sudden change of attitude from part of the water tribe girl.

 

"WHAT?!" Korra yelled in shock to his friend. After hearing Bolin's confession, if she wasn't afraid of being on the back of the truck, SHE FUCKING WAS NOW!

 

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH" Tenzin groaned while moving in the stretcher from one side to another, this mainly because of Bolin's driving skills.

****

****

**_*Meanwhile, not far from there*_ **

****

****

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!!!!" Yelled the twins, and how couldn't they, they felt that the world belonged to them.

 

“Relax boys, remember the plan, if everything goes as planned will be getting rid of those rebel scums just in time to see Tiffany and throw money at her while she dance on that tube!!!" Bumi yelled to the twins while he was above of the truck waiting for the "rebels" to reach them.

 

"Yeah, this turned from the most boring bachelor party ever, TO THE MOST EPIC CAR CHASE ON THE HISTORY OF THIS CITY!!!!!!!!" Yelled Wing, while he drove the fire truck that he and he's brother "took barrowed" from Bolin's "bro".

 

"And the best of all is that we are far ahead of Bolin and her transsexual friend!" Yelled Wei while he had his head and waving his right arm outside of the window and holding himself from his left arm from one of the holders inside that cabin.

 

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Bumi yelled to the twins, but neither of them answered to him, especially because for what Wing saw on the "Wing mirror" (No? Anybody? Seriously? Nobody liked that pun? Oh well, we continue with the story.)

 

"Speak of the devil, HERE THEY ARE!!!" Yelled Wing to his boss so he could hear him over the wind.

 

Bumi heard the young man words and turned his head backwards just to see the ambulance catching with them. "OH YEAH!! TIME FOR PHASE TWO BOYS! Pass me the package." Bumi made the order, to which Wei obeyed and passed to him one of the two boxes they hid inside the driver's cabin. Bumi grabbed the box and pulled out the content from it, what he kept hidden on that box was a T-Shirt Bazooka.

 

"SAY HI TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Bumi yelled and started shooting T-shirts towards "the rebels".

 

"WOAH!" Bolin started maneuver to avoid being hit with a T-shirt, sure it wouldn't do anything to the car, but if one of the T-shirts where able to hit them on the windshield it would be difficult for him to drive, especially if they were on a high speed pursuit.

 

While Bolin was busy with his evasive tactics, Korra was fighting to stay on foot, but thanks to Bolin's actions it was nearly impossible.

 

"BOLIN WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING" Korra asked on a "gently" way to his friend.

 

"They're shooting at us!!!!" Bolin responded to Korra's question while he was still avoiding the "projectiles" that Bumi was shooting at them.

 

"Okay. Stop right there. Why are you saying they're "shooting" at us? And for Spirit's Sake! Do you even have a license!? You drive worst than me that time we got really drunk and you are sober! You're sober, right?" Korra asked a little freaked out.

 

"Okay, first of all! They're _shooting_ us T- shirts from the dark side! Literally! I'm not making this up!  And Second of all! Let me tell that I _do_ have a license. Sure, it took time to get it, especially after I mowed down that guy..."He trailed off and then continued “And third, I _am_ sober, thank you very much.”

 

"You _did_ what!?" Now Korra was completely freaked out.

 

" _Relaaaax,_ It wasn't that bad. I mean, the guy is okay! Well... he just lost a leg... But he's fine!"

 

"Oh, please. Do me a favor and just kill me now" Korra felt sick, especially because she was pretty sure that with her brother's driving skill they will end up dead in any minute.

 

"Oh, c'mon! It wasn't my fault he lost his leg! I mean he was on his way to surgery I just made him a favor! And let me tell you that the hit was not serious. I even offered to drive him to the hospital!"

 

"...Spirits? Why are you doing this to me? Did I ever make something to upset you?" Korra prayed, on hope that the Spirits would listen to her.

 

Bolin laughed hole heartedly "C'mon, Kor! Don't be such a drama queen. I mean, this is your surprise after all!"

 

Korra was about to tell him that this all shit wasn't her doing but she was interrupted by a hit on the roof.

 

"Hey Han!" One of the stormtroopers yelled to Bolin and told him: "Tell Luke to climb to the roof!"

 

"Hey Kor!" He yelled to grab Korra's attention "Bro, they want you to get to the roof" he made a gesture with his head.

 

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no" she said repeatedly.

 

Another hit coming from the rooftop was heard.

 

"Bolin, we need Luke to climb to the roof of the ambulance, like NOW!!!" Wing told to Bolin, but with a more anxious voice.

 

"THE HELL I WILL!" Korra responded angry.

 

"DAMNIT BOLIN, WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF SABERS HERE!" Wei yelled to Bolin.

 

"Sabers? Why would they need sab-" Bolin was interrupted again for another hit coming from the same place.

 

"Korra, please, just go along with it!" Said Bolin to the girl that was on the back. "After all, this is your surprise...” Bolin whispered, giddy with excitement but his words weren't heard by the girl.

 

"Okay, fine! I’ll do it." A very annoyed Korra answered to Bolin.

 

"Where is the rescue rope?" Korra asked.

 

"Rescue rope?" Bolin asked back.

 

"The one we used in case of extreme emergency?" Korra responded which she cover her front.

 

"Oh, right next to the defibrillator." Bolin responded.

 

"THANK YOU" Said Korra on response. After she grabbed the rope, she made a tie around her waist.

 

"Just so you know, if anything happens to me up there I'm going to kill you. And you'll have to wear fake's breast with your tong and dress."

 

"SAY WHAT?" Bolin yelled and almost lost control of the handle, but he recovered quickly.

 

Korra wanted to give Bolin a punch to the face, but she controlled herself. She opened the right backdoor, her hair swaying with the wind, and she started to approach slowly to the ladder located on the opposite side of the back. As soon as she reached the ladder, she began to climb it to reach the top of the vehicle, on the top of it there was a plank, surrounded by metal tubes, and with little guardrails.

 

"I swear to the spirits, that if a get out ALIVE from here, I would make Bumi get retired." Korra said to herself, she was complaining about the situation her boss caught her into.

 

"It would take more than an angry young woman to make me retire Lieutenant." Bumi heard what Korra said, and he responded to her.

 

"On the first place, how did you get involved?" Korra asked to his boss.

 

"Let's say Mr. Varrick is a very persuasive person" Vader inspected her gloved hands while he said this.

 

Hearing that was all that she needed, now everything made sense to her, the only crazy _bastard_ who will come up with something like this was no other than the person responsible of her fame, but also the cause of all her headaches: Varrick.

 

"I should have known!" Korra said.

 

"But, you didn't!" Bumi responded.

 

"And now, we move to phase three!" Bumi yelled on excitement.

 

When she got the object on her hands she started to inspect it, with a lot of caution, until she found out what it was: a freaking Lightsaber, a green one.

 

"Oh my Spirits! I haven't seen one of this since I had 10!" For a moment she felt like she had ten years old once again, when she was playing with Bolin and decided that the good side was lame and for losers and that was how she transformed in Darth Vader. However, now that she was all grown up, she realized her mistake at changing sides.

 

"And that would be the last thing you see!" Bumi yelled.

 

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Was the only thing she was able to say before crunching, because she was attacked by Bumi with a red lightsaber.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Korra yelled angry at her boss for almost hitting her. _Besides of being crazy as shit, you even drugged your own brother!_ She thought.

 

"What the heck is wrong with YOU, on a lightsaber fight, YOU MUST FIGHT!" Said Bumi before making another swing with his "sword".

 

"Bumi, stop!!" Korra said, but he continued repeating his attacks.

 

"Bumi, somebody would get hu-" She was unable to finish, because she received one of Bumi's hit on her right hand.

 

" _Ow!_ That's it you old fat! It’s on!” Korra angrily yelled at him while she stood on a battle stance and turned on her lightsaber.

 

Bumi gasped to such an offense "How dare you to call me fat, you little fire poop!?

 

The both of them yelled with all their strength ad swung their "weapons" at the same time making them clash. And since the lightsaber where the ones that made sounds, when they clashed, it heard like a real lightsaber fight pulled out from the movie.

 

"Where did you get these sabers? They're so cool!" Korra yelled to be heard above the wind.

 

"I don't know! Varrick just gave them to me! Cool, right!?" Bumi responded equally.

 

"Awesome!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

After that the two yelled and clashed their swords once more.

 

 

***

 

Since Opal´s show was delayed until the next day, they decided to just watch the stupidity of those guys who were still fighting with the glowing sticks while they crossed through all the city, but after some time, they got bored and just went to do some other stuff. Su went to find one of the masseurs since she was aching from her back a little. Kuvira went to have a swim on the pool that was on the deck. As for Asami and Opal... They were having a pretty intense fight.

 

"You cheated!" Opal yelled pointing at Asami with finger.

 

"I did not, Opal! I just followed the rules! You're just a sore loser" Asami crossed her arms.

 

"That's a lie! You can't just make a combo like that!"

 

 "It is said in the rules that I CAN do it if I have a card from that color!"

 

"No, you CAN'T!!!"

 

"I can, and I just did!"

 

"Fine, you want war? Then have this!" Opal put a 'Wild Draw Four' card on the pile of cards.

 

"YOU DIDN'T!" Asami said on shock.

 

"You want me to bring a doctor? TO CHECK ON THAT BURN!!" Opal said. "AND, since it is said in the rules, as YOU said, you lose a turn, and it is mine again" Opal smiled slyly and looked at her hand of cards, she had only two, so she decided to put the green one, a 6. She laid her last card and said. " _Uno_."

 

"You dirty traitor! I always knew that you just used me for my money!" Asami yelled dramatically.

 

Opal just laughed maniacally.

 

If that's how you wanna play" Asami stared daggers at her friend "Then..." she looked at her hand of cards and the smiled with malevolence. First, she took the four cards Opal make her draw. She had now had 5 cards, and she was going to end this game on an epic way. "Okay so, Reverse, Reverse, Draw Two, Skip and finally...Skip." She placed all her GREEN cards as she said this. "I win" She winked to her so called 'friend'.

 

"What!? Noooooo!" Opal yelled in sorrow. She just had her butt kicked by her maid of honor.

 

“Ah” Asami let out a deep breath on relief and satisfaction.”So... tell me, how does it _feel_ to get beaten on Uno, with such a beautiful combo?" Asami asked.  

 

While Asami was celebrating her epic victory, Opal had lay on the floor and made a ball of herself while she sobbed."I hate you. So much."

 

"But you got to admit...That you love it baby" Asami said.

 

"...Fuck you." Came the silent reply from the floor.

 

"I'll be glad, but we have much important stuff to do. Don't you think?"

Asami raised one eyebrow.

 

"What are you up to EX-FRIEND?" Opal asked.

 

"Just... _Stuff._ I don't think you'll be up to it, though. After all, you’re crying on the floor just because I won.”

 

"Are you trying to say something?"

 

"Depends..."

 

"Depends on what?"

 

" _If_... you want to play one last game, which will determinate the winner of tonight."

 

"What's the catch, _Sato_?" Opal questioned as she stood up to confront her friend.

 

"There's no catch! Who do you think I am?" She asked, putting her palm on her chest faking to be offended.

 

"A businesswoman" Opal said and true to be told, that felt like a kick on the face.

 

"...Touché, Opal, Touché."

 

"Just spit it out!" Opal demanded starting to get annoyed.

 

"The loser... will have to give up the bra she's wearing right now" she smiled slyly.

 

"And what will happen to the winner?" Opal asked on curiosity.

 

"The winner... Gets the bra" Asami finished holding her arms in front of her.

 

" _And_...?"

 

Asami signed "I know for sure you are wearing your favorite bra, right now. The one you always use to get it on with Bolin." Opal blushed and diverted her gaze to anywhere else but Asami "And, I have my favorite, you know… the _red_ one..." Asami made some gestures with her face and hands.

 

"The one with the curly things or the one that looks like the top of the costume from a carnival?"

 

Asami blushed and crossed her arms over her chest "Opal! You know which one, you don't need to tease me over it." She pouted.

 

"So is the one that looks pulled out from a carnival" Said Opal.

 

She just received a glare as response.

 

Opal hummed in deep thought. She had to admit that the idea was really tempting, especially because she would get her vengeance and she could humiliate Asami anytime she wanted.

 

"Okay, okay." _If I get that bra, BINGO. I’ll have proof of Asami’s humiliation. HAHAHAHA!_

 

The game started calm as always, Asami had three yellow cards, two blue, one red and one green while Opal had a yellow reverse, a blue skip, a yellow draw two, two red, one green and one blue. What Opal didn't know, is that she would end getting almost all the cards...

 

“Hey, what do you think those Star Wars idiots are doing now?” Opal asked while she placed a red card on the pile.

 

Asami shrugged “Probably some crazy thing.” She placed a Wild card “I still think its crazy what those guys are doing. I mean, who on earth would do such a thing?”

 

"Which color?"

 

"Blue."

 

"And I don't want to imagine who those people are related! If I were their sister, I would be ashamed to share blood." Opal said after Asami placed her card, which she responded with a wild draw four.

 

"So that's how it is?" Asami asked more to Opal's action than her words.

 

"Yeah, and I don't even want to think about their girlfriends! They would be so embarrassed!" Opal said while she placed a red four.

 

"Well, sounds as the kind of thing that Bolin would do if you think about it." Asami said shrugging and at the same time, placing a blue four.

 

"Come on Salami, Bolin is an idiot, but he's not that idiot." Opal said while she placed a blue reverse and a blue eight.

 

"Perhaps... but still. I don't know if I'd be able to date someone who does such crazy things on their free time." Asami placed a yellow eight on the pile.

 

"Which reminds me!" Opal said while placing a yellow skip and a two from the same color "I probably know the answer to this but, do you have a date for the wedding?"

 

"Now that you mention it, no, I do not have a date, but the last week I crossed paths with Iroh." she placed a green two.

 

"Ooooh! The legendary Iroh." Opal teased.

 

"Shut up, O. He is not legendary as you claim." She pouted.

 

"Why not!?" Opal threw her arms up in the air, totally forgetting the game "You two dated! And I do remind you, that he did a lot of good stuff for you."

 

"Yeah, I don't think so. He did mention once that he broke some poor girl's heart because he using her just to learn how to talk to a girl." Asami crossed her arms over her chest, brows furrowing.

 

"Really???!!!!" Opal said, while she placed a wild card. Yellow. "What a bitch!

 

"Not as bitch as you right now!!!" Asami placed a yellow skip, reverse, draw two, and two wild draw four and winning the match.

 

"WHAT!?" Opal was shocked.

 

"I owe everything to you, if you hadn't put that wild draw four those two monsters wouldn't be on my hand." Said Asami while she made a little reverence to the person she owned her victory.

 

Opal couldn't take it anymore, so she went back to her position on the floor.

 

"And... if I remember well, I think you owe me... Wait for it... your bra!!" Said Asami while she extended her right arm to Opal and opened her hand waiting for her prize.

 

"Nooooooo! Mercy!" Opal begged.

 

"Well, I will have it, _if_..." Asami said, she pointed to Opal's belly. "You just do me a favor."

 

"What do you mean?" Opal asked.

 

Asami only responded by wiggling her eyebrows as Bolin would often do.

"Oh, no. Hell, no!" Opal yelled on defense.

 

"Why not?" Asami asked, placing her hand on her hips, clearly offended.

 

"I will not name my baby after you!" Opal yelled.

 

"What baby?" Su appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Uh..." Both women were in big trouble, because Su was not supposed to know anything. At least not now...

 

 

 

***

 

The fight between light and dark was getting pretty intense. Both of them were swinging their sables with the hope of getting a hit on the other one, but no matter what they did, the other blocked the hit with the sable. It was a miracle that neither of them had fallen from the moving ambulance and the intensity of the wind, as the vehicles navigated through the entire city.

 

At some point in their fight, Bolin had reached streets that were completely empty. No cars were around, and no people. What was the reason there were no signs of life, Bolin didn’t think about it. He was having a race with the twins who were cheating since they were driving the freaking Fire Truck and in Bolin’s opinion, the larger the better. Or at least that was Opal always said. He was also focused in making sure that the ambulance didn’t pass a pothole on the street, so Luke and Vader weren’t in danger of falling from the roof.

 

He looked at the rear mirror and noted a blinding light coming from behind them. He also heard the sound of a helicopter. He gasped in emotion. If there was an helicopter, then that meant that they would be in the news! And the entire world would presence of the most epic bachelor party of all times!

 

“Hey, Wing, Wei!” He yelled to get the attention from the twins on the other vehicle.

 

“What’s up, Bo?”  Wei yelled back.

“We are making history!”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Look through your rear mirror!”

 

Both of them looked through the mirror and saw the helicopter that was getting closer to them.

 

“Oh my Spirits!” Wei yelled in excitement, he pulled out his phone and made sure to take a selfie of him on the truck and the helicopter in the distance. “This is gonna be awesome! We’ll be popular at school bro!” he put his hand on the air for his brother to give him a high five as they always did, but when he looked at Wing he had an horrified expression on his face. His eyes were wide and his forehead was sweating.

 

“What’s wrong with you now?” Wei frowned.

 

“She is going to kill us.” Wei’s brother whispered.

 

“She? What do you mean bro?”

 

Wing turned his head slowly to his brother. “She is going to kill us!” He screamed this time. His outburst made the truck move violently from side to side.

 

“Woah! You’re going to kill us!” Wei grabbed his tightly so he wouldn’t be throw off from the seat. Wing was still screaming, so Wei grabbed him by the suit’s collar and slapped him on the face.

 

“Put yourself together! Tell me what you are talking about!” Wei demanded, panic starting to rise on him.

 

Wing seemed to calm a little, but his eyes were still wide. “I am talking about Aunt Lin!” Realization hit Wei like a slap on the face. He looked at his brother with fear and they both screamed on panic, making the truck lose control once more.

 

Bolin maneuvered so the truck couldn’t hit the ambulance. “Wing! Be careful! You almost killed us!” He yelled to the twins, but when he looked back, they were having a panic attack. “What the fuck, guys!?” He yelled confused, still trying to avoid the movement of the fire truck.

 

Wing put his head out of the window. “We are dead, Bolin!” The he proceeded to scream along his brother.

 

“What…?

 

Meanwhile, up on the roof of both vehicles, the epic fight continued. Korra was getting tired of all this craziness, her arms ached due to the force she put in the attacks she did towards Bumi, and the defenses she had to use when he attacked her.

 

Bumi made a diagonal cut coming through the upper left, Korra was able to parry it, and she counter attacked with a curve attack from where she blocked Bumi's swing. He was able to dodge his opponent's attack by making his body go back, and he saw a breach on Korra's defense and he took advantage of it, he threw his sword right to Korra's hand. The sword flied through the air just to reach his target.

 

"Ouch!" Korra yelled from the pain coming from her hand, which made her drop the sword she was holding.

 

Bumi pulled his lightsaber from where he tossed it right back to his hand. Korra saw what Bumi did she was amused and confused.

 

"How did you do that?" Korra asked in awe while she grabbed her hand.

 

"I used the "force" Said Bumi while he unfolded his sleeves and showed a leash on his wrist with the letters “force” which was attached to his saber.

 

"Why mine doesn't have that?" Korra asked pouting.

 

"The first ones had, but I you didn't come out on time" Bumi said on his defense.

 

“Then why didn't you told sooner?" Korra asked

 

"Because Korra… I. AM. YOUR. BOSS." Bumi said on a dramatic tone.

 

“Err... I already knew that, you idiot" Korra said with her "I don't give a damn" face.

 

" _Korraaa_ " Bumi groaned "Could you just... just.... Ok?" he was acting like a child.

 

Korra rolled her eyes "Fine."

 

"Yes! Where was I? Oh yeah!" He put his sable once more on Korra's throat. "Join me, Korra. Come to the dark side." He held his other hand on a fist.

 

"Oh yeah, like hell I would!"

 

"What? Why not?"If it weren't for the mask, Korra would have sworn that her boss was pouting and at the bridge of tears.

 

"I would not join to the side of the man that drugged his own brother!" she yelled and pointed to down.

 

"What!? That's absurd! I just gave him something to make him " _happy_ ". Besides, he wouldn't have let me grab the ambulance if I didn't." He crossed his arms.

 

"You know, on times like this, I wonder, how did _you_ become the chief of the station?" Korra asked to Bumi.

 

"Well, that was pretty simple. One day I was-" He was interrupted by Bolin's voice.

 

“ _Guys!!!”_

 

"You would want to see this!" Wing yelled.

 

"What is it????!!!!!!" The two of them turned their head to where Wing was yelling and they saw a lifting bridge doing its purpose.

 

"Turn around, _TURN AROUND!_ " Korra yelled to the two of them.

 

"We can't, we are going too fast, if we try to turn, we are going to overturn!" Bolin yelled back to Korra.

 

" _Damn it!_ Fine! Do it!” Korra yelled to Bolin.

 

"Got it! You two better grab from something!" Bolin said while he started to accelerate more, to which Wing followed his lead.

 

"Bumi, hold on from what you can!" Korra yelled to her boss to prepare him for the maneuver that Bolin was about to do.

 

Bumi followed Korra's advice and he grabbed himself from the ambulance's ladder as strong as he was able to.

 

They still had time to make it, since the bridge hadn’t quite reached its point of rising, and when they crossed it, both vehicles got flying up in the air due to the speed. All seemed to stop in that moment, like in a movie, and when Korra looked down, she could see a luxurious boat making its way where the bridge was before. It was like something was pulling her towards that boat, something that she couldn’t explain. Little did she know that that something was a someone.

 

The screams from, Bolin, the twins and Bumi, made her come back to reality and when she put her attention back in the road or better said, in the air, she saw that they were coming fast to the ground. She prepared to the incoming impact, and when it came, she almost fell from the roof, but thanks to the rope attached to her waist and the plank, she was just hanging from one side of the truck. Bumi didn’t much luck. She looked for him, and when she found him, she saw him barely hanging from the ladder, all thanks to the foot which got stuck there.

 

“Fire poop, you better help me now or I am going to make you stay at the station the worst of your life!” Though the threat was a little scary, it didn’t come as it should, because Bumi’s voice was full of panic.

 

“All right, boss. Take it easy.” She climbed back into the roof, but before she helped Bumi, she went to see how Bolin was doing. To be honest, she wanted to leave the old man to suffer a little while. She reached the cabin and tapped the driver’s window.

 

“Bolin! Are you okay?” she asked, concerned. The impact was rough and since he was the one driving and the one getting married she wanted to make sure he was okay. Until that point, she hadn’t noted that the ambulance was still going at full speed.

 

“Korra! You’re still here! I was so worried you wouldn’t made it up there” he let out a breath “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Are you okay? That was a nasty impact.”

 

“I’m fine, the rope worked really well, actually. Bumi though… he is having a hard time now.” She shrugged.

 

Bolin chuckled a little “I’m glad. Sorry to ruin the mood, but we kind of… have a little problem.”

 

“What is it now?”

 

“Um… WE CAN’T SLOW DOWN!” He screamed in panic, and it was true. Both vehicles hadn’t reduced its speed, and Bolin and Wei were barely maneuvering the some of the cars on the street.

 

" _What!?_ " Korra and Bumi yelled from where they were, both of them knowing that they won't be able to stop, it would make everything more specially, for what the two saw.

 

" _THE PARK!_ Bolin, the park is just some streets ahead!" Korra yelled to his brother.

 

"And why knowing that is important to us right now?!" Wei asked yelling to Bolin. Apparently they forgot about her Aunt after the big jump they just did.

 

"BECAUSE BEFORE ARRIVING TO THE PARK, THE ROAD DIVIDES ON A T SHAPE!!!" Bolin yelled to his future brothers in law.

 

"AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO TURN!" Wing yelled after he realized what they were referring to.

 

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??!!!!" Wei asked while he yelled, while still holding his phone, where he was recording all the night’s events.

 

"What I always did on my firefighter days... _We make ourselves a way!”_ Bumi said when he finally recovered.

 

" _What?!_ No! That idea is worst that _any_ idea!!!!" Korra tried to reject her boss idea, but like always, they didn't listen to her.

 

"Are you saying-" Wing asked just to be interrupted by Bumi.

 

" _You're_ the one driving our big baby! _RAM THAT WALL, KID!_ " Bumi yelled while he pointed the direction like if he was giving an order.

 

" _Yes, sir!_ " Wing pressed harder the accelerator pedal to surpass Bolin and to be in front of him, with the current speed they had, they were already a few meters.

 

"Korra, _duck_!" Bumi yelled to Korra, which she followed his advice, and Bumi did the same.

 

After that, the fire truck destroyed the locked entrance of the park and some pots that where on the entrance. Some pieces of the entrance were sent flying up and almost hit the ambulance.

 

" _Whooooo!_ THAT'S WHAT I CALL TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!!!!" Wing said while he was still celebrating a bit for the wrecking he did.

 

" _The bridge_!" Wei yelled to his brother.

 

"Yeah, the bridge was awesome too." Wing replied.

 

"NO, YOU IDIOT, HE'S TALKING ABOUT THE BRIDGE IN FRONT OF US!!!" Bumi yelled to Wing. This made the young man to concentrate on the road again to the bridge, one of enough size to send them flying. The worst of all, it would send them flying towards the lake the park had inside.

 

Soon after seeing it, Wing turned the handle a bit to the right, just enough for them to evade the bridge, but since Bolin, Korra and Bumi and an unconscious Tenzin where behind them, they just saw the vehicle turn to the right.

 

"What are they do---- Oh. _Oh._ " Was the only thing that Korra was able to say after she saw the bridge that was in front of them, she knew that Bolin wouldn't be able to avoid it at that distance, so she held tight to the rails as they were send flying thanks to the curved bridge, they didn't fly high enough to cross the lake, so they landed on water.

 

"Oh my god! Did you _see_ that!?" Wei who was with half of his body outside the window saw the scene and was left speechless by the moment.

 

"Well, at least everything ended well, for us. You can stop now kiddo." Said Bumi to Wing, who followed his orders and pushed the brake slowly, and they started to lost speed until they completely stopped.

 

The twins got out from the driver's cabin while Bumi untied himself from his security rope and then got down from the top of the fire truck.

 

"Alright, now that we did what we were asked for, it's time to see how those three are." Bumi said, and started to walk towards direction to the lake where the ambulance sank, but they were surprised by a sudden light coming from behind them.

 

" _RCPD, STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!_ " said a voice coming from a megaphone.

 

And without them realizing, they were surprised on the back by a woman who didn't hesitate to grab one of the brother's head and smashed to the truck. She pulled from of her pockets an expandable baton and hit the other trooper on the head, leaving the two brothers unconscious.

 

Then she saw that "Vader" had a "weapon" on his hands and from the holster located on the right leg, she pulled an electroshock gun and shoot Bumi without hesitation, she was only able to hear were the screams of pain coming from the man she just electrocuted.

 

"This was supposed to be my night off, _dammit!_ ” She muttered after she took care of the three idiots, especially the two of them who were related to her.

 

"Have we received any info about the other vehicle?" Lin turned to one of her subordinates.

 

"No Chief. It appears that they hadn't left the park." A girl on uniform responded to her boss.

 

"Then search in the area for those three, if this idiots are here,” She pointed to the unconscious men," then the other morons should be close around here somewhere." Lin gave the order and her subordinates began their search.

 

But I didn't took them long to found the ambulance sinking on the lake of the park, with Korra, Bolin and a still drugged Tenzin who were found on the top of the vehicle as they were apprehended and took to the station.

 

"Korra I must say, that I don't like this part of your surprise." Bolin said a little confused and afraid of being arrested. Opal was going to go nuts

 

" _Shut up_ Bolin, just, shut up." That was the only answer he got.

 

 

***

 

 

"Uh... T- The one Bolin and I are going to have in the future! And by future I mean in a few years!" Opal raised her voice a little too much while she stood up.

 

"Yeah! That!" Asami said "They planning on giving you a lot of grandchildren" She smiled nervously.

 

Su didn't look convinced, but before she could reply, Kuvira came in to the room.

 

"Uh Opal, Aunt Lin is on my cell phone, she wants to tell you something, it seems important." Kuvira passed her cell phone to Opal.

 

 _Saved by the bell!_ Asami thought.

 

"Uh, ok." Opal took the phone and put it on her ear "Aunt Lin? What is it?"

 

Asami watched as her friend's face changed from one of confusion, to panic and finally rage.

 

"They _did_ what!?" Opal yelled on rage just by hearing what her Aunt said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about them, they'll be fine... I think.
> 
> Also, I wanted to ask you if you guys think that I'm doing this okay. I'm not sure since it's the first time I write, especially on english, so... I'll be glad to read your comments c:
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: It gives me the chills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt those chills that come before something important happens? Everybody has it, but be careful that those chills doesn't make you do something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter wouldn't end there but... it was getting too long, and honestly I just wanted to post something.  
> Also, I don't know a thing about weddings so I had to do a lot of research.
> 
> One last thing:
> 
> I AM BOPAL TRASH!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Korra had _never_ been in jail. Worst yet, she had never been _soaked_ at jail. After they arrested them, the police took them to the station; they were going to be charged for destroying public property, public disorder.

 

For Bumi it was another story, he was charged for trying to attack an officer with a "weapon", and his punishment? Well, the next day, a certain fire department was assignment an inspector, to check on gears, vehicles and building conservation, for Bumi's dismay it was no other than her sister, Kya.

 

But the twins had it worse that any of them; they had the charge of stealing government's vehicles and got the most horrible punishment ever: They will have to clean the Fire station and the police station bathrooms for six months or at least that's the agreement Lin and Su had. Lin wanted to send both of them to the naval to learn some discipline, but Su thought she was overreacting, so both women agreed that the twins would have to suffer cleaning the smelliest and disgusting bathrooms in the entire city, adding with it the gym from both stations.

 

And without mentioning the punishment that "Captain Mop" Give to them. Well, that was mostly for Bolin. She said something about private art classes, for a whole semester, of Bolin Wing and Wei posing naked in front of gay men and for feminist lesbians.

 

Fortunately for Korra and Tenzin, who received medical attention after the arrest, they weren't punished at all. And to make this even better for both of them, Varrick arrived a few minutes later, claiming that “that was the best idea he had in a long time ago!” He rambled about doing a movie with stupid people doing stupid stuff and that everyone would love it. His first scene would be the one from the battle in moving vehicles. And he said also something about a new trilogy and wanting to be a director or something like that. Korra didn't really care, so when he paid the bail, Korra said her goodbyes and got the hell out of there. But not without kicking Varrick on the nuts and then saying her thanks for getting her out of there and apologizing to Zhu Li about her actions.

 

So she went home, took a shower, changed clothes and prepared the bags for the trip to Zaofu, where the wedding would be hold. (If there was going to be a wedding after all the mess from last night). She got some sleep and then she prepared to take the plane.

 

She thought about last night events and then something came to her mind, she was wondering: what was that thing she felt when she looked at the boat while jumping the bridge?

 

_Maybe it was nothing._

 

 

***

 

"Opal, are you there?" Kuvira asked while knocking at the door in hope that her sister-in-law would respond to her. But she was responded by silence.

 

Kuvira tried again over and over, but the result never changed. She left for a few moments to search for one of the employees, and ask for the key of the room. She finally found one and quickly afterwards she returned to where Opal was. She opened the door just to find a dark room, with the only light coming from the TV.

 

She took a quick glance and entered Opal's room, she thought that she would be in bed, but this idea changed after Kuvira heard a weird noise coming from the bathroom, she walked to the door which had a broom on the left side of it.

 

The first thing Kuvira saw was the image of Opal with a "I don't give a fuck about life" face, while taking a cold shower with her clothes on and listening to bad opera music.

 

"Still thinking about last night?" Kuvira asked to her.

 

"No" Opal responded coldly to her.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked again.

 

"Like what would you know" Opal responded while she turned to the left and giving her back to Kuvira.

 

"I don't. I just didn't want be rude."

 

"This means something, you know?"

 

"About what?" Kuvira asked.

 

"Of how far can a person go to make someone suffer?" Opal said while she covered her face with her hands and then lay on the floor in her favorite position: fetal position.

 

"Opal, sorry to say this but, it was too obvious." Kuvira responded.

 

"IT WASN'T!!!" Opal yelled. "How can be someone so nice to you, treat you like a princess, and then crushing your heart on the worst way possible!?" She sobbed.

 

"To be honest, he was a complete idiot." Kuvira agreed. "I mean, who does that? Not given a fuck about you. Of how you might feel" Opal could hear that her sister's voice was full of anger.

 

"I know! It was even worth it?" Opal whispered.

 

"Maybe it was. He got everything he wanted." Kuvira seated with her back facing the wall and resting her elbows on her knees.

 

"I know, but, it still hurts" Opal said while grabbing her chest on pain.

 

"Hey don't worry, you would get over this, I've saw you overcome worst things that your brother's do." Kuvira said while she stood up and was about to give put her hand on her sister-in-law shoulder.

 

But what Opal said made her stop.

 

"I'm not talking about them! I'm talking about how my ship sailed and then sank the same day! _LEXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Her sobs intensified even more.

 

After hearing that Kuvira's face changed from compassion and understanding face to a " _Are you shitting me_?" kind of face. She was going to respond, but before she could do it, Opal made a weird face, put her hand over her mouth, and then she stood up and ran to the toilet like her life depended on it, just empty her breakfast on it.

 

Kuvira made a face of disgust and shuddered due to the noises Opal was making. When the young woman finished, she started crying again.

 

“I hate this.” She sobbed.

 

"Well, if you don't want to be like this, then you should have thought twice before opening your legs to Bolin."  She turned back to the door, and grabbed the broom beside it, and she used the lower part of the broom to sob Opal's shoulder. The only response she received was a groan from the “sick” girl.

 

"There, there, Opal, there, there." She said repeatedly while she kept doing the motion with the broom.

 

After a few minutes, Kuvira sighed and put the broom down. “When will you tell him?”

 

Opal recovered enough to respond "I don't know..."

 

"Follow me advice and tell him after both of you get married, if you tell him before, he would probably run away" Kuvira said on a sarcastic form.

 

"I don't think he would." Opal said while standing up with shaky legs, "I mean, we've been talking about it, but I'm scared. I know he always wanted a big family, but it's still scary." She took a towel and cleaned her face, then started fiddling with the same towel.

 

"It always is." Kuvira responded. "It's a big responsibility, and a huge step."

 

"I know that, that's what I am scared"

 

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kuvira took a step closer to her sister, and put a hand on her shoulder given her a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. Opal returned the smile and after that they both fell in a comfortable silence, but after a minute it was broke by Asami entering the room.

 

“Holy Raava, what happened here?”

 

"We are having an awkward women moment" Opal responded. Taking a step towards the shower and turning it off.

 

Asami chuckled "It was Kuvira's turn." Said woman huffed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I know you're probably having a crisis right now, but we need to get you ready for the ceremony."

 

"Yeah, right, priorities!" said Opal while trying to focus.

 

"By the way Opal, did you see _The 100_ last night?" Asami asked to Opal making her return to her grieving phase.

 

" _LEXAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Opal yelled, but she was interrupted by another morning "surprise".

 

 

***

 

They arrived to Zaofu one day before the wedding and everyone got to do their respective duties, Bolin and Opal wouldn't do much, but since she was still mad at him, she decided to spend the day with Kuvira and Asami. That only left Bolin to spend time either with Korra or with Mako, something that was not fun at all. They didn't talk to each other, Mako was boring and Korra was also pissed at him. So he spent the day teaching Pabu some tricks for the ceremony, while Korra kept an eye on him, because Opal had asked her to it.

 

"If you had preferred tits, you wouldn't be in this mess." His sister said.

 

At the end of the night, the three of them had a sleepover. Even if they were in the other side of the Beifong Mansion, they could hear Opal's screams about a character dying unfairly.

 

Today was the day and when Bolin woke up, he was having a panic attack.

 

Korra went to her own bedroom to get changed on the stupid suit and then went to help Bolin to get ready but when she neared the bedroom, she rushed to Bolin's aid after hearing her brother’s screams. When she arrived at the door she saw a scene that she didn't know how to respond. She didn't know if worry about Bolin's situation or laugh her ass off for what she was looking at.

 

Somehow, Bolin had managed to turn the room upside down just in a few minutes. Pabu was stuck on one of the curtains and had a party hat on his head. But the real show was Bolin. He was running from one side to another, on his underwear, which was backwards, his face was covered on shaving cream and it was covering his eyes, so he was running blind.

 

"OH MY GOD!!! I BECAME BLIND!!!! ON THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!" He yelled on dramatic tone.

 

At this point it was getting really hard not to laugh at his brother’s disgraces.

 

"Bolin?" Korra said to attract him, but he didn't listen.

 

And due to his lack of sight he hit his foot on the leg of a table. The worst part of all, it was that he hit it with his pinky toe.

 

"OH FUCK!!!" yelled Bolin and started jumping on one foot while sobbing the other one.

 

"Bolin!" Korra said but in a louder tone.

 

While he was jumping he stepped over a bit of shaving cream that was on the floor, he fell to the ground landing on his butt. Unfortunately, his butt fell above a shampoo bottle that was on the floor, this made that all the substance on the bottle was expulsed.

 

As funny as this scene was, Korra had enough of this show, the man was about to get married and he was a mess. So she went to the bathroom and took a towel. The water was running on the sink and had scurried to the floor. She came back to the room to a sobbing Bolin and used it to wipe clean Bolin's eyes. When that was done she took a step back and slapped Bolin on the face.

 

"Feeling nervous?" Korra asked to Bolin.

 

He gained his focus again and sighed "I just woke up and realized that _I'm getting married_."  Korra helped him to stand up "I mean how you deal with it?"

 

"I think you're asking the wrong person." she half smiled.

 

"I'm so nervous, that I barely know what I'm doing!"

 

Korra snorted, "Yeah, I can see that." She pointed to his face, which was half shaved.

 

" _And_ to get things worse, I need to buy a new shampoo!" he signaled the substance on the carpet.

 

Korra sniffed him "Now that you mention it, you NEED a bath. Why do you smell like Pabu peed on you?" She said while she helped to free the cat.

 

"...I can explain." Bolin responded.

 

She made a disgust face "I don't want to know." She put the cat on the floor.

 

After that, the two of them heard a knock coming from the door and was followed by a voice that neither of them found pleasant.

 

"Bro? Are you ready?" he opened the door a little and his head poked inside. Bolin and Korra could see how his (stupid, according to Korra) eyebrows raised on surprise and how his eyes widened.

 

"What the hell happened here!?" And with that he entered on the room.

 

Korra sighed; she knew that instead of helping his brother, Mako would start a speech about how “you don't do crazy stuff on a house that is not yours, blah blah blah”.

 

"Mako, what are you doing here?" Bolin asked with some annoyance on his voice.

 

"Grandma is here, she wanted to talk with you"

 

"What!?" Bolin's voice was high pitched "She can't see me like this!" With that said, he ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Leaving Korra and Mako alone.

 

Mako cleared his throat "Korra."

 

"Weird eyebrows"

 

He sighed clearly annoyed. "You used to say they were cool" He mumbled.

 

"Well I lied." She put her hand on her hips. "And you look like a circus monkey on that suit." Korra said while she walked away from the room.

 

"What? There's nothing wrong with my-" But he was cut off by Korra.

 

"Bolin! I'll go to buy your stupid shampoo, so be ready when I come back!"

 

"Not seeing you soon, bubbles" Said Korra, still referring to Mako as a monkey.

 

"Okay!" Was Bolin's response, but Korra was long gone.

 

Mako slapped his face.

 

"Are you done?" Mako asked to Bolin who was still on the bathroom.

 

"I, uh, I think." He came out of the bathroom wearing a green bathrobe.

 

"C'mon, she's waiting for us on the hallway." Mako said while he walked back to the bedroom's door and opened it for his grandma. "Grandma, you can come in now."

 

"Thanks Mako" She thanked her grandson.

 

"I'll be outside." Mako said before leaving the room and closing the door.

 

"Hey grandma." Bolin said nervously and reached the old woman to give her a hug.

 

"Hello Bolin, how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm okay. How are you?" he guided them to the bed so they could sit.

 

"Really? You call all this mess being okay?" his grandma asked.

 

"What!? This has nothing to do with me! P-Pabu didn't let me put his suit on a-and-" he was cut off by the older woman who smacked him on the head.

 

"Young man, what did I tell you about lying?" His grandma asked.

 

"Ow!" Bolin sobbed the place where he was hit. "You said that it was wrong..." he whispered.

 

"And?"

 

"And it's for cowards and men without..." Grandma Yin gestured for him to continue. He looked around and then let out a breath "balls..." he finished.

 

"Are you a man without balls?"

 

"No! Of course not!"

 

"Then tell me what is wrong with you." asked Yin to her grandson, because something she wouldn't stand is seeing someone of her family being anxious. Even more now that she got back both of her grandchildren.

 

Bolin sighed in defeat; there was no way he would get away with this one, so he talked. "It's just that... I woke up this morning and I realized that _I am getting married_... and the fact that I have to tolerate Korra's and Mako's situation makes it even worse. I'm not choosing sides, but what Mako did was wrong."

 

"I know, I know, after all , Mako came out exactly like his grandpa"  Yin rolled her eyes just by the memory of her youth with said husband, sometimes that man forgot he had a girlfriend, but she made him pay on a lot of ways.

 

"As for you getting married, think about this: is Opal the woman you ever dreamed about?"

 

"She is, that and much more!"

 

"Can you imagine a life with her?"

 

"Yes, this and everything that could came after that."

 

"What do you love more about her?"

 

"It's hard. I don't think she's pretty, and she has something of fat, I wouldn't cry if she left, and I don't want be with her, and I don't like her-" Bolin was interrupted by her grandmother with the words:

 

"What the hell is wrong with you, young man!?" she smacked him again. "I thought you had some brains in that big head of yours." she poked his head to prove her point.

 

"Ouch! Will you let me finish!?" Bolin asked to his grandmother.

 

"Why would I keep hearing such horrible things coming from you?" she was about to stand up and leave the room.

 

" _Because_ , I don't think she's pretty, she's _beautiful_. She's has something of fat, because her heart is made of _gold_. I wouldn't cry if she left, I would _die_ if she does. I don't want to be with her, I _need_ to be with her. I don't like her, _I love her_. And even when she's so pissed at me, like the other night, I still think she looks so _cute_ , even though she's about to kick my ass, I know I deserve it, because I would do anything for her."

 

When Bolin looked back at his grandma, he saw that she was at the bridge of tears.

 

"THANK YOU SPIRITS, YOU ALMOST GOT ME ON THAT ONE!!!!!" Her grandmother cried. When she gained enough composure, she asked, "Then why are you having doubts?"

 

"I do not doubt. I'm scared!" Bolin exclaimed.

 

"Scared?"

 

"Of everything going from good to fuck! Of screwing up everything I have done in just on second."

 

"Bolin, you're being paranoid." She put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I'm not, grandma Yin! Opal deserves the entire world, and I don't want to mess that up. I even feel like I'm not enough for her."

 

"Bolin, what did Opal say when you proposed to her?"

 

"Uh? What does that have to do with this?"

 

"What did she said?"

 

"Um... she said 'Yes', but I still don't kn-" He was stopped by a finger on his lips.

 

"She said yes, do you know what that means?"

 

"Well, I guess, she agreed to marry me but-"

 

"It means that she accepted you. She accepted you with your flaws, for your silliness, she accepted everything. You wanna know why?"

 

He nodded.

 

"It's because she loves you, as you love her." All the distress left his face and he smiled widely.

 

He hugged the older woman "Thanks grandma."

 

"Anything for you, darling."

 

They stayed like this for a few seconds, but were quickly interrupted by another knock at the door.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a lovely moment, but I couldn't help but hear what Bolin just said about my daughter." Su poked her head in the room, tears on her eyes.

 

"You what?!" Bolin said surprised and a blush deep red appeared on his face.

 

She came inside the room and approached to where they were seated."Sure at first I wanted to kick you on the face for what you did the other night, but now, I know I let her on good hands." she smirked at him.

 

"You what?" Grandma Yin said.

 

"Nevermind. So! I heard that someone doubted about marriage?"Su took seat at Bolin's right.

 

"Heh, I was, b-but not anymore!"

 

"Yeah. You better." said Su with a menacing tone.

 

Bolin gulped a big lump on his throat "Su, I swear to you, that I won't let Opal at the altar. She's everything to me." He held up a hand to make his oath more serious.

 

"I believe on you word kid. But I just wanted to tell you something." said Su while and approaching slowly towards Bolin putting her hands on his shoulders.

 

"W-What is it?"

 

"Did you know that I was the Earth kingdom representative at the Harmonic Convergence Olympics a long time ago?”

 

"Of course! Opal told me everything about it." Bolin responded excited.

 

"Really? Did she tell you how I met her father?"

 

He scratched his head. "Uh... well no, but-"

 

"Well, let me tell you that it was on that same place."

 

"Oh! And how did you meet each other?" He was getting more excited, almost forgetting about his outburst a few minutes back.

 

"Oh, it's funny actually; I was participating on the category of archery. I had complete attention on the competence. I could have won the gold but I got distracted by two youngsters from the public. And without me realizing I shoot by accident, sending my arrow fly aside from target towards the public hitting a man from the public."

 

"What!? Did you shoot Bataar Sr. with an arrow!?"

 

"It was on the shoulder, it was just a scratch. And he asked me out after they healed him."

 

Bolin was still shocked at the story. He was expecting something more... _romantic._

 

"May I ask? How does that have something to do with Bolin regretting to get married?" Grandma Yin asked.

 

"I'M NOT REGRETTING IT!" Bolin protested.

 

"What I'm trying to say is, _if_ for a moment, you make _my daughter_ , cry. You and I would recreate that moment, _but_ this time I would aim for head. And by head, I mean your crotch. Do you understand?" said Su while she stabbed her nails on Bolin's shoulders.

 

Bolin gulped again and by instinct he covered his crotch with both hands. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

 

"Good, I just wanted to clear this out. Thank you for attention Bolin. Grandma Yin." After that Su got out from the room.

 

A few seconds after Su's departure, Korra stumbled through the door "I've got you're stupid shampoo!" She panted.

 

 

***

 

Asami was busy finishing the last touches of Opal's make up, when a catastrophe occurred. Well, at least in Huan's words. He stormed into room screaming about his hair and what the twins had done to him. Apparently, the twins weren't happy about the punishment they had to go through, so they decided someone had to pay for it and that’s how they dyed Huan’ hair to pink.

 

Asami, as the sweet, kind angel she is, calmed him down and offered to go to nearest store to buy some shampoo that would bring back his hair as it was before.

And so here she was, deciding on what shampoo to buy, because according to Huan _"It has to bring his hair back to life. Back from the ashes that those monsters from hell_ _(Wing and Wei), burned it down on his moment of weakness."_

 

She would have to buy two bottles: one with black tint to dye of most part of Huan's hair and one with green tint, to dye a little part on the front.

 

While she was looking for the tint, she got distracted by a certain black skinned woman that caught her attention. Besides the skin color, this woman was dressed in a suit, had short brown hair and even with the suit, it was clear that she was fit. She forgot completely about why was she for and now she was more interest in gaining the other woman's attention-

 

"Dammit, Bolin. You had to fall above the freaking bottle." The woman mumbled to herself while she picked one of the bottles to check what it said.

 

_Wait…a suit? Bolin? Oh! This has to be Korra! Thanks the spirits I’ll finally be able to meet her personally,_ Asami thought.

 

She forgot completely about why was she for and now she was more interest in gaining the other woman's attention. When she saw that the woman was looking for something on the same section than her, she knew that she could use that as an excuse to talk with her. She approached slowly towards her, mainly to remain unnoticed.

 

Inside her head, Asami was making a perfect plan to "woo" Korra. It would consist on her charm and being smooth as hell. The looks she already had it, I mean, c'mon! She was burning with that dress! So, what was left to do, was to pick a perfect line. And that went something like this:

 

_“Mami you on fire...Le'me be the wind and make you even hotte”_

_No, doesn't suit her, I mean she's from the South Pole. She's hot as fuck, though._

_“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass!”_

_No, too much construction worker. But look at that ass!_

_“You still use Internet Explorer?, you must like it nice and slow.”  *wink, wink*_

_No, too geeky. But I would like to do that with her._

_“Hi, I'm bisexual. I'd like to BUY you a drink...and then get sexual”._

_No, too much to the point._

_“Are you from Korea? Because you could be my Seoul mate.” *Wiggling eyebrows*_

_No, I don't know her that well..._

_"Excuse me miss, can I have the time? I'd check my watch but I can't take my eyes off you."_

_...Nailed it._

_Okay, now, it's show tim- where is she!?_

She started to panic; this wasn't how it was supposed to go! She looked for her in the store, but not before taking the two bottles she compromised to buy. When she spotted her, Asami saw Korra leaving the store with a plastic bag in her hand. She ran off towards her, not without paying for the bottles first. Still, it was kind of difficult to follow the girl with those freaking heels! And obviously, she was careful of not losing her cool with the hurry, but of course that didn't happen. There was a set of stairs at the door's entrance and thanks to the heels, Asami Sato lost her foot and fell.

 

Asami expected to roll on the stairs and probably get some nasty cut and bruises, but instead, she collided with other person. On the good side, that prevented her for getting herself killed. On the bad side, the person she collided with was Korra and both of them rolled down the stairs. Fortunately, there were only 5 steps left, so the fall wasn't that bad. All of Korra and Asami stuff where splattered all across the floor. To make things better for Asami, when they stopped rolling, she ended up above Korra, who groaned and grabbed her head in pain.

 

"Urgh... What the hell...?" Grimace on her face, she opened her eyes ( _Oh my god, look at those eyes!_ ) and looked at the person who caused the accident. "Are you okay?" Korra asked to the person she had on top. "Are you hurt?" Grabbing her by her face, she started to inspect Asami for injuries.

 

"Nope, thanks to you." Asami said with a flirting voice.

 

"Me?" Korra asked confused. "Maybe you hit your head. Here, let me help you." She helped Asami to stand, and when they were both up, she kept inspecting her.

 

"Thank you." Said Asami while she grabbed one of Korra's hand and with her free hand she flipped her hair. Asami would be dammed if that trick had to get Korra's full attention.

 

"Sure. No problem." Korra smiled and Asami melted a little on the inside. Then Korra's attention was on the floor. "Oh! Let me help you with your things." She kneeled and started to grab all the things that Asami's purse emptied with the fall.

 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Asami did the same as Korra, but not without adjusting her dress and show some "meat" , just they enough to caught Korra's attention.

 

"By the way, my name's A-" Before she could end her sentence, a beeping noise coming from Korra's pocket interrupted her.

Korra searched her pocket and she pulled out her cellphone, she was receiving a call from a very common number.

"Sorry, I should take this." She said before answering her phone. After a few seconds, Korra's face transformed to a one full of panic. "Oh, Spirits! I totally forgot! I'm coming! I'll be there in two minutes!" She hung up and turned her attention back to Asami. "I'm sorry to leave things like this, but I gotta go."

 

"Why? Did something happen?” Asami asked a little worried.

 

_Aside from someone ruining my moment,_ Asami thought.

 

"I just have to receive the guys from the band for the wedding." She grabbed her stuff from Asami's hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"I'm fine, you should hurry, we don't want them to charge us extra money, and you know sometimes how musicians can be."

 

Korra gave her that ( _lovely_ ) smile again "Thanks. I- I'll see you around." She turned around and started running.

 

"See ya!" Asami waved her hand as Korra left. When Korra was a little dot on the distance, she let out a breath "I think I'm in love."

 

"I think I got what I wanted." Asami said, while she started to walk towards Opal's. She returned and before going directly with Opal, she went to Huan's room to give him his hair products.

 

"Here you have Huan, One black hair tint, and one green." She gave the tints to Huan, and took direction to Opal's room.

 

"Opal, I have retur- What the hell is happening here???!!!!" She wasn't expecting any of this. One moment, she was on a cloud, relaxing with a chorus of angels and Korra was feeding her with grapes, but in the moment she put a foot on the room, she fell from the cloud into the deepest corner of hell. And by that I mean that she was about to tell Opal that she had finally met Korra, but all that went to shit because Opal was trying to get out through the window of the second floor.

 

"Get off of me, you _brute_!" Opal yelled while Kuvira was holding her from her waist.

 

"As you wish." Kuvira let her go, and she almost fell.

 

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Asami ran to Opal's side and helped her no to fall.

 

"I'm running away, that's what’s happening!!!" Opal said to Asami on a dramatic tone.

 

"What!? Are you crazy!? I didn't spend all this fucking morning making you beautiful so you could just run off and leave everything!" Asami yelled and pulled Opal inside the room, but the woman wasn't going to give up so easily and she grabbed from the frame of the window like her life depended of it. Literally she depended of it.

 

"Let me be, I have decided that I would run away and I would raise this child as a circus acrobat, and I would be the woman with the beard." Asami KNEW that something wrong was going on with Opal, what she was saying, it was just nonsense.

 

"Kuvira, could you help me a little here?" She kept pulling Opal from her waist, but she didn't want to use her brutal force or the dress would pay the consequences.

 

"Nope." She looked at the woman and saw that she was scrolling on her cellphone.

 

"Get off of me Sato!" Opal was trying to kick Asami, but wasn't very lucky due to the dress so it wasn't very effective.

 

The two girls kept arguing while Kuvira took video and pictures, until there was a knock on the door, of course nobody but Kuvira heard it.

"Hey, you two!" Kuvira yelled which made the two girls turn over to Kuvira. "We got company." Kuvira said, and this was a signal for the two friends to stop their act and be ready for their visitors.

 

But Opal took it the other way. "This is it! Asami, let me go before they see what happened here!" she yelled and tried once more to get out through the window.

 

"Could you please, stop being melodramatic for 5 minutes. God! I think your pregnancy is making you be delirious." Asami said while she felt annoyed for her friend's drama.

 

"I am not delirious!" Opal shot her the famous "glare" that always worked to make Bolin squirm on fear, but to Asami it just worked to make her laugh her ass off.

 

"Okay kids, I'm opening the door." Kuvira grabbed the knob and opened the door just to find two smiley faces on the other side.

 

"Hey, I hope we are not interrupting something important?" A voice came from the other side.

 

“Not at all.” Kuvira put her best polite smile and opened the door for the two Southerners. “Come in.” Kuvira made sure to film the reaction that Bolin’s parents will have in the moment they see the crazy woman which their son would marry on just about an hour.

           

"Okay, thank you for allowing us to come i- What are you girls doing?" Senna asked to the girls whose were in a weird position.

 

"You lied to me! You told that girls don't fight when they are alone!” Tonraq whispered to his wife, while watching at the scene.

 

Both of them stopped what they were doing because somehow, Asami had managed to pull Opal inside the room and she had Opal hugged from behind, doing this mainly to not let Opal go. Since they were still fighting before the interruption, Opal was bended forward, making that Asami did the same behind her and if Asami was a man, it would be really fucking weird.

 

"Us? We... Uh... We are... Doing... Wrestling! Yeah, we are wrestling to ease the tension." Asami said, while she was still on that weird position.

 

"Yeah! I'm kicking Asami's butt as you can see." Opal took advantage of the situation.

 

"You what?" Asami asked on confusion and after that Opal stumped her heel on Asami's foot. "Ow!" With that, Asami let go of Opal, and focused more on attending her injured foot. A few tears wanted to escape from her eyes.

 

“That’s for calling me delusional” She whispered to her injured friend. "I win!" Opal made a victory jump.

 

"Y-you... caught me... off g-guard."Asami managed to say while still sobbing her foot. She was about to let some tears out, but she didn't allow it. She won't let that some tears ruined her make-up.

 

"Okay, I know what is happening here." Senna said. She turned to Asami and Kuvira "Girls, could you leave us alone a second?"

 

"As you wish, ma'am. Sato, let's go." Said Kuvira while she grabbed Asami's arm and pulled her out of the room.

 

When the door was closed, Senna turned to Opal. "Honey, what is it?" She asked with a kind smile, the kind of smile that mom's gave you when they know what's going on.

 

"What?! Nothing is happening!" The bride looked around trying to look calm.

 

Tonraq let out a big laugh "Sweetie, you act just like Bolin when he's been caught doing something". He smirked.

 

"What? No, No I'm not!"  Opal was still trying to look calm.

 

“Awww! Just look at that face. It's the same Bolin does." Tonraq teased her.

 

"I'm not Bolin!" she pouted and stumped a foot on the floor like a little kid.

 

"But you are marring him. And that's what's makes you nervous." Senna said while she put an arm around her soon to be daughter in law.

 

"Wait. How do you know?" Opal asked to Senna, she felt curiosity of how did she knew about her current state.

 

Because we just came from paying him a visit to Bolin, and he told us that he had the same reaction as you, but now he was very excited to walk to the altar. We told him that you were the one doing it, but he got more excited knowing that he'll be waiting for you." Tonraq said, also putting an arm on her.

 

"He did?" Opal said with surprise and with a shine on her eyes.

 

Tonraq and Senna laughed a little "Yes, darling. He also said that it would be awesome when he would enter and everyone would stand up for him. Of course we also told him that that was for you. And he almost cried from happiness, because he said and I quote _"Opal's deserves that, even more than me. She'll be like a Queen. My Queen”_ ”

 

"He said that?" Opal felt worried that Bolin said that, she had always told him that he was the only man for her, and also she felt touched for what Bolin said about her being his queen.

 

"Yes, he did." Tonraq smiled proud of his son.

 

"What we are trying to say, it's okay to felt panic, Bolin felt it too, but now he is excited and impatient for calling you his wife." Senna smiled brightly.

 

"And he will be...My Husband. My King." Opal said dreamily with emotion and bright eyes while her pupils took the shape of a heart.

 

The old couple laughed. "Yes, he will be."

 

"Also, we came here because we have something for you" Senna started looking on her purse for something.

 

"A little bird told us that you were missing something old, blue and borrowed." Tonraq grinned.

 

"Yeah, Grandma Toph is not a very sentimental person." Opal remembered when she asked something to borrow to her grandma but only received a laugh from her.

 

Senna took out from her purse a little blue box, which she gave to Opal. When she opened it, she saw a blue choker with a light blue, hand-crafted jewel with ocean waves as a symbol.

 

Opal was speechless, she knew that existed the possibility of her soon to be in-laws to give her something to complete her attire, but the truth is that she never expected actually happening, especially if that thing was something as beautiful as the jewel before her eyes.

 

"Now, before you said that you can't, I say you do. Tonraq and I been talking about it, and we agreed that you were the best person to use it. Yes, Korra would also need something someday, but she doesn't seem to be marrying any time soon. Besides, you've made our son _so_ happy." Senna smiled fondly.

 

"The story behind the necklace is what makes it special." Tonraq had this look on his face like he remembered that day as if had been yesterday. "Since a long time, every time when a woman from the North Pole becomes a bride, it is tradition that on proof that she gains sacred marriage, she must wear a hand-made necklace from the man who she is going to get married." Tonraq told the tale like it was something mythical. "My grandfather gave it to my grandmother, and they passed it to my father who gave it to my mother, who passed it to my brother and me. Since none of our children has decided to settle with a partner, I talked to my brother about it and he allowed me to give it to you." While he finished his story Opal stared at the collar knowing that she was holding on her hands, a family relic which meant love between a man and a woman.

 

"It would mean a lot to us, if you wear it on the wedding." Senna was holding back some tears.

 

"So... What do you say?" Tonraq asked.

 

Opal couldn't take it anymore so she burst out to tears, But from happiness and hugged the Southerners with much force.

 

The bride let out a choke because she couldn't talk right now so she nodded eagerly. The Southerners laughed and enjoyed the moment for a few seconds, holding Opal between them, but that moment was broke forma Asami announcing that it was time.

 

 

***

 

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Korra thought repeatedly.

 

She didn't know _how_ , but now Bolin had a very striking hair.

 

" _Opal's gonna kill me!_ " Bolin said and repeated these words constantly; he was shocked for what he did to his own hair.

 

"I-I-I... _Swear_ that I took a simple bottle of shampoo!" She shouted, the panic rising within her.

 

"Well, I heard that your brothers-in-law made a prank to their brother about dyeing his hair to pink." Mako was amused.

 

" _BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THE FREAKING JOKER!!"_ Bolin yelled.

 

"Maybe that's what you deserve for all the chaos you caused a few nights back." Mako was still mad that his brother such a stupid thing as his bachelor party. In truth, he was just jealous, he had always dreamed about fighting Darth Vader, and Korra took that dream away from him.

 

"Perhaps, but we _can't_ let him go like that. He's getting married, not going to a children's party." Korra said while trying to find a solution to the problem at hand.

 

"Did you try washing it?" Mako asked to the groom.

 

"Of course! How is that it didn't occur to me before!?" Korra's tone was full of sarcasm.

 

"Would it work?!" Bolin didn't get the sarcasm, which made his hopes go up, much to Korra annoyance.

 

She face palmed herself " _No_ , Bolin. The bottle says that it will take a few months for your hair to get back to your natural color."

 

"You could buy another bottle of that thing." Mako shrugged.

 

"As if we had any time left! The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!" Korra wanted to punch Mako on the face.

 

"Oh! I have an idea!" Bolin held up his hand like a little kid on school trying to get the teacher's attention.

 

Korra sighed, "What is it?"

 

"And before you suggest it, you’re not wearing a wig" Mako said.

 

"No! It's not that! I mean that we could shave my head!" He pointed at his head. "I always wanted to be like the Agent 47!" He clapped excitedly.

 

Mako and Korra shared an incredulous look.

 

"That's a terrible idea." Mako told to his brother.

 

"As much as I hate to say it, Mako's right, Opal is marrying _you_ , not Tenzin." Korra said to Bolin.

 

"Oh, c'mon guys! Opal loves the Agent 47 too!" The truth is that Opal hated the guy.

 

"I said no!" Mako and Korra said at same time, much to Korra's annoyance.

 

After that, they spend the rest of the time they had thinking on a solution and they still hadn't come up with something.

 

Finally, Korra let out a breath in defeat "If Opal's loves as much as she says, it is probably that she won't kill you."

 

"Wait. I got an idea, stay here." Mako ended his words and got out of the room, he returned 2 minutes later with a fedora hat on his hand.

 

"I'm starting to think that Bolin's idea was the best." Korra said looking with disgust at the hat.

 

"We don't have time! So we have to deal with it!" Mako protested while he put the hat on Bolin's head.

 

"So, how do I look?" Bolin asked Korra about his attire.

 

The truth is, that he didn't look that bad. The stupid hat matched Bolin's suit and it covered well enough that green lantern sign, so she gave him a thumbs up from approval.

 

"Great! Let's g-" Mako started to say, but was interrupted by the groom.

 

"All right, ladies! I have a woman to marry so let's roll!" Then he left the room, leaving Korra and Mako behind on the room.

 

They shared a confused look, then got out from their stupor and followed Bolin.

 

***

 

And finally the big moment was here. The _life_ changing moment that comes on a couple that want to spend the rest of their life’s together.

 

When they arrived at the church all the guests were already there. Each and one of them came for the same reason. To see one of their love ones join their lives with a person they call: Soulmate. But the ones who where more captivated with the moment where the ones that were very close to the groom or the bride.

 

The first who arrived at the church was Bolin, accompanied with his friends. They all waited inside the church for the bride, to one side of the venue, Wing and Wei close to Mako, Bolin and Korra. But that's when Bolin had a panic attack. _Again._ And in that right moment Varrick appeared out of nowhere.

 

"All right, fellas! Here's what we're going to do, I want a cameras there, there, there, and there to see the wedding from different angles, and put a tiny camera on Bolin's tie so we can see the bride's face right from front, and somebody get out of the church and give this to the girl" He held out a little hair pin" I want to record Nuktuk crying like a pussy when his fiancée says: 'Yes'. Understand?" Varrick instructed to the camera men that accompanied him.

 

They all nodded in understatement. "Alright, go, go, go, go!" They all ran to their assigned positions. He noted that his bow wasn't tied, so he did the obvious thing "Zhu Li, do the thing!" Zhu Li tied Varrick's bow. "Good!" Then he noticed that the groom was behind him, pale like if he had seen a ghost.

 

He frowned at Bolin's expression and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could do it, Mako questioned him. "Cameras? What the fuck are you planning now!? I hope it's not another stupidity like the one you did the other night!"

 

"Me! Nothing! I actually offered myself to record the wedding!" Said the rich man with proud on his voice.

 

Mako narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at the crazy man "You better don't have nothing under your sleeve or I swear, by the power I have as Bolin's brother and detective of RCPD, that I will arrest you and get your ass in jail. Is that clear?"

 

"Relax kid! The only thing I have planned is selling the _DVD_ and _Blu Ray_ of Bolin's wedding after my movie become's a hit and I turn Bolin famous!"

 

The only response he got was a big sigh from the detective.

 

Varrick shrugged a put his whole attention on his star and he noted that Bolin was wearing a stupid hat. "Hey, kid! Why are you wearing that stupid thing on your head?" Varrick crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

 

“ _Well_... I- uh..." Was the only that Bolin said before being interrupted by Korra.

 

"Actually... He's wearing it because... Today is the hat day!" _That's one of the stupidest things you have come up with, Korra!_ She thought to herself " _Aaaand_ , I did some research, where it said that if you are getting married today and not wearing a hat; it would mean that your marriage will suck." She finished.

 

_Nailed it._

"Zhu Li!" Varrick yelled to his wife.

 

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here." The woman said annoyed.

 

"Why I'm not wearing a hat!?" Varrick asked to Zhu Li like a five years old kid.

 

Zhu Li sighed and pulled put her cellphone to make a quick call, when it ended she said to Varrick "There will be a hat here in 5 minutes, so don't worry."

 

"Did I ever told you happy you make me, woman!?" Varrick hugged her wife tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Yes, Varrick. You tell me every day." Zhu Li smiled sweetly at his husband.

 

They stayed like this for a few seconds until Varrick remembered that he commited to record his star's weeding. He turned back to Bolin, grabbed him by his shirt and put a little camera on the bow tie.

 

"Done. Now, good luck there, kid! You will need it." Varrick said before grabbing his wife's hand and walking away to their respective seats.

 

"Thanks..." Bolin said on a small voice. Mako and Korra noticed this so they approached the groom.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Korra put a hand on Bolin's shoulder, a worried expression on his face, same as Mako's.

 

"I'm just nervous." Said Bolin while scratching his arm, this was a sign of anxiety.

 

"Bolin, you have nothing to worry about." Mako said to his brother. "Look, I want you to do me a favor?" He asked, looking at Bolin right in the eye. "When your bride enters, I want you to do one thing."

 

"What?" Bolin asked with a nervous face.

 

"Just look at her."

 

"What?" Bolin repeated confused.

 

Korra helped "Mako's right. When you look at her, you will forget about everything at your surroundings. Just you, looking at her walking down the aisle towards you. Every step, getting closer to spending the rest of her life with you." She squeezed his shoulder.

 

Before any of the two could continue with their speech, music started to play and the big doors covering the church’s entrance started to open revealing the bride.

 

"And now it's the time." Mako whispered to Bolin. With that, every person on the place stood up and Mako went to take his respective seat by Wu’s side (He kind of invited himself).

 

Suyin was the first to make the entrance, it was visible that she was really happy for her daughter and when she reached the end of the aisle, she took her seat to the left of the aisle in the first row, and she winked at Bolin.

 

Next came the bridesmaids, the first on the row was Jinora, who was smiling all through the walk on the aisle. Korra was surprised at how much the girl had grown, after 4 years of not seeing anyone of Tenzin's family; Korra got the courage to visit them after a talk with Bolin. They forgave her right away.  And now the girl was one of Opal’s bridesmaids. Bolin introduced Tenzin’s family to Opal after a few dates. After all, Bolin considered them part of his family in the moment he met Tenzin. Opal and Jinora became best friends after that, but don’t tell Asami or she would get jealous.

 

Behind Jinora was… _Kuvira_. Korra knew that she and Opal were family, but seeing her still affected Korra. She tried to dissimulate it. Her parents never knew about Kuvira, and less about Korra’s problem after they "broke up". The only one that knew was Bolin, who was about to be on the same family with her.

 

Korra recovered her composure, she wouldn't let that her past would ruin that moment. Unfortunately for her, Kuvira saw her and she had a visible smirk on her face. Korra clenched her jaw and had to look away before she did something to regret.

 

Immediately after, the person whom Korra had the little accident earlier walked in. And she blushed when she saw how beautiful she was. Truth to be told, she didn't take a good look on the woman who had fallen over her. She was too worried looking for any kind of injuries and then had Mako's call about the band. For Korra's bad luck, the woman caught her staring. The (gorgeous) woman gave her a sweet smile and then fluttered her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. Korra hadn't felt like this in _years_ , but with just that action from the woman she became very flustered.

 

Little did she know that the twins behind her received the wrong message. When Asami made her seductive look, the brother's believed that it was for one of them, and both of them responded with a "how you doing?" kind of face. Of course Korra saw this and then she realized that the seductive look was not for her, it was for the twins. She sighed disappointed and looked away. _Of course it wasn't for me. Why would it be?_ She thought to herself.

 

 Asami’s response was one of rejection towards the twins.

 

After that, it was Ikki and Meelo's turn. The kids walked through the aisle with a sign that read: "Here comes the bride." while throwing petals and yelling: "Here she is!  Salutations! She's already taken! The Bopal's ship has sailed! Kneel before her beauty! Kneel" (The last one was more from Meelo than Ikki). Korra could see from the corner of her eye a very embarrassed Jinora. Those kids hadn’t changed a bit.

 

Then the big moment arrived, the bride walked in. Opal was accompanied with her father, which was notable that the man was happy but also that it was on the bridge of crying, after that, what father wouldn't cry when they realize that their baby has become a woman.

 

Bolin followed their sibling’s advice and she stared at Opal's on her way towards him, and to be honest, he was captivated. Opal, before Bolin's eyes was a _goddess_. Her dress, her makeup, her hair, that beautiful necklace on her neck was just the most _breathtaking_ sight he had ever witnessed and he had witnessed a lot of breathtaking sights, but Opal was... he couldn't even find the words to describe her.  He was so entranced by the woman that he forgot of everything. He forgot about their guests, friends, family, just everything, just like his siblings had said he would. It was just them, it felt like time had froze on that same moment, Bolin felt that he had all the time in the world, but the time was just for her.

 

When she arrived at Bolin's side, she was smiling so hard, but that smile faded when she focused her sight on Bolin's head.

 

"Why are you wearing a hat?" she mouthed at him.

 

Before he could give his bride an answer (maybe a lie) the priest gave start to the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...."

 

 

***

 

 

So far, the ceremony had been beautiful, Bolin and Opal looked so happy and in love, especially when the exchange of vows arrived. They made many lovely promises that even the guests let out an " _Aww_ ", but the most remarkable one was about always telling the truth and loving each other forever.

 

Then, the time for the ring exchange came.

 

Korra took a step forward and offered Bolin the ring, same as Asami did with Opal. Their reactions were _priceless._ Do you remember the incident they had earlier that day? When Asami fell over Korra and all their stuff ended up on the ground? _Well..._

"Why my ring has a diamond?" Bolin asked, scratching his nose.

 

"Yeah, and why mine it's bigger than my finger?" Opal was confused.

 

"What?" They both asked confused at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they met already, kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how many chapters this will have. I think about 10 but everything can happen.  
> I also don't know when I'll update, but I can tell you that I'm working on the next chapter.
> 
> Until next chapter!


End file.
